Yugioh GX: Royal Flush
by holyknick2
Summary: Bridge Academy is under siege. The mysterious organization is about to make it's move. Will Bridge Academy be able to stand up against them.
1. Prolouge Burning Souls

I don't own Yugioh GX but I do own the characters used it this chapter.

I just realize this but, this story is getting more reviews than my other one. Go Figure.

**Chapter 0- Prologue  
**

_

* * *

_

(5 years ago)

_Two people stood in a empty burning room, a fire surrounding them with a vicious fury._

_One was a man; he was about 6'3 with bright red spiky hair wearing a black cloak._

_The other was a boy; he was much shorter than the man with long blue hair and the same cloak (albeit smaller)_

_Their eyes were locked in a stare down, the boy's hazel eyes meeting the man's red ones. _

_The fire blocked anybody from seeing what was happening but inside the inferno, but both people trapped in the fire had their duel disk ready and willing. This was a duel._

_The duel disks looked like the regular ones, but they were golden-maroon in color. They also gave off an eerie glow._

"_I don't care about the duel monsters being hurt, we are going to accomplish the mission whether you in or not!" screamed the man._

"_I won't be apart of this anymore, I will stop you here and now; and with my Red-Eyes, I will Akuma" the boy said with tears on his face._

_Both duelist were at there limit, the boy looked like he was going to pass out any minute. The only thing keeping him up was his foolish sense of justice and hope of a brighter tomorrow._

_Akuma smirked; on his side of the field were nothing but a face down card and a tripod looking gun with three barrels and on the boy's side of the field was nothing but the black dragon he just summoned._

"_Then hit me with your best shot Kuro" said Akuma._

_The boy Kuro thought, "For the duel monsters that give me strength…"_

"_I WILL, now my Red-Eyes end this duel…INFERNO FIRE BLAST" screamed Kuro as he pointed his fist at Akuma._

_The black dragon opened his mouth and shot out a red orb of fire that flew directly toward the red-haired man._

_The man looked at the attack unflinching and said "I activate my trap card Firewall. Now all I have to do is remove from my graveyard a pyro type monster and I can stop your attack!"_

_A card popped out of his duel disk and then Akuma threw the card at the red orb._

_The card burst into flames and created a wall that on contact made the red orb vanish._

_Kuro stood there in shock, and dropped his fist. He had him… almost. _

_The boy had no cards in his hand, and his dragon was his last gamble. "Turn end" was all he could say disappointed._

_The man drew his card and looked at boy with an evil smirk. _

_Kuro only had 600 LP left and although he only had that dragon on the field, if he was given another turn then he would probably turn it around._

_The ability to contact with monster spirits was why they had him join in the first place._

"_Since I only have 200 LP left, I can't pay to keep Firewall in play so I now destroy it." Akuma stated as the Firewall card shattered._

_Kuro looked at him and smiled, "There's no way you could summon a monster to save you, and even if you destroy my dragon with Tri-Blaze Accelerator I still have life points left."_

_Akuma looked at Kuro and shook his head; the golden duel disk glowed even brighter._

"_By sending Tri-Blaze Accelerator from my field to the graveyard, I can now summon my greatest monster VOLCANIC DOOMFIRE!!"_

_The tripod cannon disappeared, and in its place came out a flaming headed devil. (8/3000/2500)_

_Kuro looked at the monster in horror; it seemed to increase the flames from the room._

_Kuro fell to his knees coughing, he looked up in time to see his dragon (7/2400/2000) get decimated by giant fireball. _

_The blast exploded and the dragon was engulfed by flames. As his life points hit zero, Kuro look at his duel disk in horror, the Red-Eyes Card had caught fire and was burning away._

_The dragon in front of him was burning and it lay on the ground motionless._

_Kuro threw off his duel disk and ran to his partner's side; but he was weakened and collapse to the ground. He then crawled to fallen creature and touched the dragon on his head._

_He winced in pain as the fire burned his hand, but he wouldn't leave his friend alone._

_He looked at the creature once more and said "Sorry partner, I…" was all the words spoken before he blacked out._

_Akuma picked up the golden duel disk and left the burning room. He walked right through the fire, completely unfazed._

_Before he left, he looked back to the unconscious boy and smiled. "See you in the afterlife Kuro._

"…_No, I mean Zeo Dragoon!"_

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, Read and Review if you please.


	2. For the Sake of Spirits

_I want to thank all the people who have sent me characters, and for the reviews._

_Keep on reading and reviewing. Also keep sending characters, please._

_Enjoy this chapter, it was longer than what I wanted it to be._

_Chapter 1- For the Sake of Spirits_

_Enter Zeo the Zombie Duelist_

* * *

(5 years ago)

_A women was walking through the street, she had just left her friend after a night in a dueling club and was on her way home. She couldn't take the normal way, because of an accident along the route._

"_A fire huh, those firefighters are blocking off the road and I can't enter. I didn't want to take this route, who knows what strangers you could meet here._

_She took out a Compaq mirror and stood under the street light that was in front of her._

"_I look damn good, Jasmine doesn't have anything on me!" she said with a grin._

_Her long black hair was blown by the wind revealing her beautiful face, which she stared at for about ten minutes._

_She was about to close her Compaq, but then she notice a figure on the ground behind her._

_She turned to see who it was, and gasped at the sight before her._

_It was a boy; his hair was burnt at the ends, and his left hand was bleeding and burnt badly. He was covered in a cloak and in his other hand was holding what looked like a burnt piece of paper._

"_Help…my… partner… please…" was all the boy could say before he lost consciousness._

"_Oh my …" the women rushed to the kid's side, she took out her phone and called for medical help._

_She then noticed what the boy had clutched in his hands and read the only legible part,_

"_Red Eyes…Dragon…"_

* * *

A black haired woman in her late twenties opened her eyes and got out of bed, "that dream again, to think it has been 5 years now."

She went into the bathroom,and looked in a mirror. Her petit build and her pretty face were marred by stiff bed hair. She quickly got in the shower to wash her hair.

"Today is his birthday, and he's leaving me to go to Bridge Academy" was all she thought about while taking the shower.

After leaving the shower, she got herself ready to go. After fixing her hair, cleaning her nails and etc, she ironed her a blue academy blazer, put it on a hanger then into a bag and went downstairs with it.

While going down the stairs she looked to see the birthday boy in question eating eggs for breakfast.

He was wearing long blue pants, with a black short-sleeved collared shirt. On his left hand, he was wearing a glove (like sports athlete gloves). He had a headband below his short blue hair and around his neck was an amulet, holding something that he held dear. "I'm sorry Mom; I tried to wake you up on time but you wouldn't wake up."

That statement got him an angered look by the women, the boy saw this and said "I'm meant sorry big sister Mindy!" He was shaking his hands profusely left to right.

Mindy looked at his hands, pacifically the gloved one and sighed. She looked up and left for the front door.

She put on a blue coat and said "I have to go, Duel Academy Entrance Exams are starting and I have to hurry and make up lesson plans for the new semester.

"Why didn't you want me going to Duel Academy like you did sis?" asked the boy.

Mindy looked at the boy and her face softened, she wanted to be with the boy at all times and take care of him; but he needed to grow up by himself. He put on a tough guy act, but she knew he was hiding things from her and deep down he needed help. She thought going to Bridge Academy would do that for him because of their principal, a man who loved helping students. The look she gave him harden and she then looked at the boy with great determination.

"I don't want to coddle you, you'll never find out about yourself unless you do it by yourself" Mindy told him.

The boy looked at her and laughed, "Auntie Jasmine said that didn't she?"

"By the way, your birthday presents are in the living room. I've got to go, make sure you don't miss the boat to Bridge Academy." Mindy said with a sigh, completely avoiding answering the boy's query.

"Bye Zeo and good luck at Bridge" said Mindy as she closed the door.

Zeo got up from the table after finishing his eggs, today wasn't his birthday but the day he and Mindy first met.

He saw Mindy like a big sister and didn't want to worry his sister about anything. He told her he didn't remember anything but put on a heroic "I'm okay because I'm strong act." He knew on thing though, it was a lie and he was weak and could remember his weakness perfectly well. He couldn't help the friends, nor could he help his partner when they were in danger but he thought that Bridge would help him become stronger.

He thought back to the look Mindy gave him and knew she was probably concern about his safety too. He thanked her for her help but, Bridge was the starting point of his rebirth.

He went in the living room to find, a new duel belt and a variety of new structure packs.

He smiled, the packs were a gift form his sister's childhood friend and former Duel Academy classmate Jasmine.

He put all the packs in his book bag, except for one and left the house and locked the door. He looked back at the small house; it was blue in color, rectangular in shape and quite wide. It was only two floors so it wasn't all that tall.

"I won't be back in a while, later!" he shouted as he walked down the street. He had a boat to catch and he wasn't going to miss it. "The opportunity to grow stronger for the sake of my partner and all of the friends who stayed with me" he thought with a smile.

He didn't have any idea about where Bridge Academy was, but he passed the test and didn't see any reason to worry about the small details. He had about an hour before the boat departed, so he thought that he didn't need to worry.

While he was walking to the pier, he saw a girl sprint past him in a hurry. He stopped for bit surprised that the girl could run so fast with a duel disk and a huge cat in her back.

"Wait, a huge CAT?!" Zeo thought as he squinted his eyes to get a better look at the girl. Or he was about to when a trio of boys on skateboards ran into him.

"Watch were your going bastard!" yelled one of them as he got up and back onto his skateboard.

"Don't let it get away, capture it at once!" said the two others. They were all wearing the same green blazer and were all about the same height.

Zeo got up slowly and in a bad mood. They run over him and don't bother to apologize. He was going to kill them but they were gone from his sight. He got up, dusted himself off and continued to walk to the pier.

When he got to the pier, there were many kids waiting to get unto the boat. The boat itself was one of those luxury liners and it could probably hold a lot of students. He looked for an area without many kids, and sat down to open the pack he didn't put away. After looking at the cards, he added some to his deck and put the other in his bag. He then looked at his amulet, and said "Partner, you have revived to help me, so I too will change and become a new duelist.

He then started to look at the sky until he felt a sharp pain on his leg, like something bit him.

"Sonuvab…" Zeo was about to yell until he saw what bit him. It was an overgrown kitten or a lion's cub in size and it was the color of a black cat with small colored lines in his fur. It seemed to want to bring him somewhere; it was in a big rush.

Zeo looked at the giant cat; it was the same one that girl carried with her when she rushed past him. He then looked at the cat and smiled "Lead the way, little one."

While running after the cat he realized that the girl might be in trouble or those guys chasing her might be there. He grew an evil grin, and thought "I can get my chance now" he thought.

It didn't take them long to find out where the girl was, she was on the other dock in the pier that was three minute way She was dueling one of the skateboarders.

Girl LP: 400

Skateboarder LP: 700

The girl looked at the Zeo with a cold expression, her cold grey eyes covered by her very long hair. She was taller than him, but kind of slim. She was wearin casual pants, with a black leopard print t-shirt

She turned from Zeo and looked at the skateboarder, "Be gone from my sight, Wild Darkness Panther end this duel!"

The large black cat with unusual markings (8/2800/2600) leaped up and shredded the skateboarder's metal bird Cyber Phoenix (4/1200/1600) into pieces and the blast knocked out skateboarder while his LP hit zero.

Zeo looked to see another one of them was out cold, and one of them (the one who ran him over) was still standing and looking at her. He was about her height 5"12 with spiky green hair and tattoos and piercings all over his face.

"Have you given up yet, you will not take Wild Panther Cub from me and that's final" said the girl with actual emotion in her voice.

The spiky hair laughed and said "You don't have a say in…" he trailed off when he noticed Zeo.

"YOU'RE THE PUNK WHO RAN INTO ME!" screamed Spiky Hair.

"YOU MEAN THE OTHER WAY AROUND YOU GREEN HAIRED FREAK!" yelled Zeo with a vain on his forehead.

The overgrown cat or Wild Panther cub rushed back to the girl's side. She petted him and ask "Did you bring him here to help me?"

The cat nodded in agreement, and the girl asked Zeo "So you can see Wild Panther Club, thank you but I don't need the help of some little kid. I can handle him by myself."

Zeo looked at her in shock, did she just refuse his help. He stood there dumbfounded for a while not knowing what to say. "Do I look that weak to her and am I that short?" were the questions running through his head.

The spiky hair looked at the girl in mild amusement, "you can handle what now?"

Just then, a light shot out of his skateboard and hit her duel disk. The duel disk started to fizzle and The Wild Panther cub seem to be in pain. The spirit then disappeared and to the girl's horror, the cat's screams didn't go away.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?" question the girl.

Spiky Hair smiled and said, this is a special device that weakens duel spirits and severs it ability to gain energy form their duelist partners. The only way to stop it is to beat me, but your cards won't respond to the duel disk so that is not an option. He then ran to the girl to grab her deck, but was stopped by someone grabbing his hand.

He turned to see Zeo staring bloody murder at him. "What you did was unforgivable FREAK, HOW DARE YOU MESS WITH SOMEONE'S PARTNER; DON'T EXPECT ANY MERCY FROM ME!" Zeo yelled as he pushed him back.

The man landed on his feet and said "Interesting, let's see if you can back up those words!" The Spiky hair's skateboard, converted to a duel disk using the wheels as projectors and the board for the zones. (spell/ trap/monster)

The girl looked at Zeo in shock and asked "Why are you helping me, it's not you're concern."

Zeo didn't even look at the girl, instead focusing on his opponent. "I don't need a reason to want to help others, right?"

The girl's face looked at him shocked, and she then covered her face to hide it's color because it was becoming quite red.

Both duelist took out their decks and set them into their duel disk.

"DUEL" they both said in unison.

They drew their five cards and stared at each other.

Spiky LP: 4000

Zeo LP: 4000

"You can go first, kid" said Spiky.

"Gladly, My turn I draw" Zeo said as he drew his next card. He looked at his hand and flinched, it didn't provide many moves with only one monster and five trap cards.

"Damn it, not what I had in mind but oh well, I summon Pyramid Turtle in attack mode." Zeo stated.

An Egyptian turtle with a pyramid on his back appeared on the field (4/1200/1400), behind him appeared two cards facedown. "Turn End, let's see what you got freak."

Spiky looked at him and grinned, "With pleasure, I draw and special summon Cyber Dragon!"

A metal armless dragon appeared in front of him, ready to attack. (5/2100/1600).

"But that's not all; I sacrifice it to summon Zaborg the Thunder Monarch!" The Cyber Dragon disappeared and in his place stood a white armored knight with electricity flowing out all over him. (5/2400/1000)

"He uses a Monarch deck, this is bad!" said the girl with concern written all over her face.

Zeo only twitched as he saw the electricity from the tall figure blast away his turtle like it was nothing.

"That was only his special ability, now Zaborg Direct Attack!" Zaborg opened up his hand and let out a bolt of electricity that struck Zeo right in his stomach.

Spiky LP: 4000 Zeo LP: 1600

Zeo fell to his knees in pain; he couldn't believe he got hit that hard. "Are you okay!?" asked the girl with definite concern on her face. Zeo looked at her and grinned, giving her thumbs up.

Spiky laughed and said "I put this card face down, and see if you can try again."

Zeo looked angrily at him and drew his card. He gave a small smile and said "Continuous trap card DNA Surgery activate. Now I chose a type of monster and all monsters on the field become that type, so I chose the zombie type."

The trap card flipped up, letting out a fume that made Zaborg look darker and wrinkled. Spiky raised an eyebrow and asked "Why the hell did you do…"

Zeo looked at him and said "I'm not done; I discard my Marionette Mite from my hand and use his special ability to take control of a face up zombie monster, like you're Zaborg."

"WHAT, YOU CAN'T!!" screamed Spiky as Zaborg was surround by a masked worm which gave off strings and brought over Zaborg to Zeo side of the field.

"Now Zaborg, attack him directly!" screamed Zeo as Zaborg unleashed a black thunderbolt towards his opponent.

The attack hit Spiky and he also fell to his knees. "You'll pay for that you little…"

Zeo look at him and smiled, "Then let see you make me!"

Spiky looked at him and gave a wide smile, he then said "Trap card, Damage Condenser. By discarding a card from my hand to the graveyard, I can now special summon a monster equal to the damage I have taken"

He discarded a card and before him stood a brown knight brimming with light that took the field (6/2400/1000) also before him stood two dandelion seeds (1/0/0). "Since I discarded Dandylion, I get two fluff tokens to replace it. Now for the ability of my Kuraz the Light Monarch, when I special summon him, I get to destroy up to two cards on the field and draw two cards from my deck. I destroy your face down and DNA surgery."

Zeo watched in horror, as the new Monarch released a light that destroyed the two trap cards on the field. He looked at his hand and place down all three of the cards face down. "I end my turn…" at that moment, Zaborg returned to Spiky's field.

Spiky laughed as he drew his next card, "I sacrifice one of my fluff tokens to summon Mobuis the Frost Monarch!" The token disappeared, in his place stood a giant blue knight with ice (6/2400/1000). Now I get to destroy two of your facedown cards. He pointed two the first and second cards, revealing Mirror Force and Magical Arm Shield, both cards froze and broke apart.

"Oh no" cried the girl, she looked at Zeo who face she could not be see due beneath because of the flying shards of ice.

"I thought you weren't going to show me mercy kid, where did all the enthusiasms go? Oh well, end this Kuraz, DIRECT ATTACK!" screamed Spiky.

An orb of light appeared in Kuraz's hand, and he fired it directly at Zeo.

Spiky LP: 1600

Zeo LP: 1600

"NOOOOOOOOO!!"

* * *

Next time: Chapter 2- Defeated Souls


	3. Defeated Souls

The new chapter is out, we find out the name of the girl and the duel is resolved.

Changed the LP format, got kind of confusing.

If your going to send me a character with fake cards, please tell me what they do. I don't want to mess up you're ideas/strategies for the deck.

Read, Review and Enjoy

Chapter 2- Defeated Souls

Revive, Red Eyes Zombie Dragon

* * *

"_I thought you weren't going to show me mercy kid, where did all the enthusiasms go? Oh well, end this Kuraz, DIRECT ATTACK!" screamed Spiky._

_An orb of light appeared in Kuraz's hand, and he fired it directly at Zeo._

_Spiky LP: 1600_

_Zeo LP: 1600_

"_NOOOOOOOOO!!"_

* * *

Zeo looked up at Spiky and gave a comical sigh, he hadn't seen his cards being destroyed but he was still prepared for the attack. "Face down card activate, Trap of Darkness! By giving up 1000 LP, this trap card can copy the affect of another trap card in my graveyard."

Spiky face fell to a state of horror, as he knew what was going to happen next and it wasn't good. A puff of dark smoke surrounded Zeo, causing him to cringe a little but then the dark smoke surrounded the Trap of Darkness and when it dissipated, the card Mirror Force was revealed.

Spiky LP: 1600

Zeo LP: 600

"Mirror Force's ability allows me to destroy all face up attack position monsters on your side of the field when you attack" said Zeo with a smirk. A multicolored barrier surrounded Zeo, intercepting Kuraz's orb of light and absorbing it. The barrier then let out a series of blast, a hitting Kuraz, the next hitting Zaborg and the final one hitting Mobuis. The only thing left on the field after all the destruction was one little fluff token (1/0/0).

Spiky couldn't hide his disappointment and rage, his face was red with fury and he looked like he wanted to strangle Zeo on the spot but instead put a card in his spell/trap slot "I put one card face down, and I end my turn with that."

The girl looked on, very impressed with the move the boy just played. She brushed her hair to the side with her hand, to get a good look at the boy who came to save her. She remembered what he said about not needing a reason to save someone which gave her a little smirk. "The midget is trying to act cool" she thought as she continued to watch the duel.

Zeo looked at Spiky and said "I won't let you get away with harming this girl's partner. I draw!"

He looked at the card he just drew and quickly placed him on the field. "I summon Mezuki in attack mode." A muscular horse with the body of a man appeared on the field; lifting the huge axe he had it attack position (4/1700/800).

Spiky looked at him and laughed, "What can you do to stop me, boy? Reveal facedown, Torrential Tribute." He said with an arrogant laugh. A giant wave of water erupted from the card and washed away every thing on the field. Mezuki and the fluff token got washed away and thrown against one of the pier walls hard. They both shattered into pieces and the water subsided.

"When you summon a monster, I get to destroy all monsters on the field. Now you can do nothing, like I knew you couldn't. What makes you think you can protect that girl and her overgrown cat, when you can't even protect yourself" scoffed Spiky as he laughed at the boy's predicament.

The girl looked on with another worried expression, he had nothing on the field to protect him and he had only 600 LP left. She got up and screamed "Stop, I don't need your help! I can protect myself and my partner fine!"

Zeo and Spiky both looked at her, Spiky began to laugh and pointed at Zeo mockingly "See that, she knows you can't protect her and she's telling you to back out before you get hurt. HOW NOBLE, HA HA HA!"

Zeo looked at the girl with a look of determination that shocked her to no end. "Sorry but, I let down a partner before…" Zeo faced turned to a solemn expression but then turned to a serious one. The look in his eyes scared her a little "And I will not let down a partner again! So trust me, I will stop this man for you or my name's not Zeo." He said with a care-free face and a thumbs up.

That made the girl look at him with shock, she smiled a bit and said "My name is Hayley, Hayley Wilson. Don't lose to that freak Zeo." She didn't know why, but the look in his eyes dispelled all her doubts and she felt she could trust him.

Zeo looked at her and nodded, then turned back to Spiky and said "I activate the special ability of Mezuki, when he is in the graveyard, I can remove him from play to special summon another zombie monster in my graveyard. Now revive to my field, Pyramid Turtle!" The Mezuki card left he duel disk and Mezuki's axe appeared from below the ground, it slice opened a hole and out of it came back the egyptian turtle with the pyramid for it's shell (4/1200/1400)

Hayley looked on and said "Alright Zeo!" While Hayley was cheering, Spiky looked on at the scene in complete shock. The boy just turned around a hopeless situation in a second. He thought back to when the boy said his name was Zeo and his eyes widened. "Could he be… no impossible, Kuro used dark dragons not zombie monsters." He thought as he readied for the assault.

"Now Pyramid Turtle, direct attack!" screamed Zeo as he turtle rammed his shell into Spiky's gut and his life points fell.

Spiky LP: 400

Zeo LP: 600

"Turn end" said Zeo with a newfound determination in his eyes. She was counting on him, and he wasn't going to let her down as he looked towards Hayley.

Spiky drew he next card without saying a word, he put a card face down and then ended his turn with a wave of his arm. The silence on the pier wasn't even disturbed by his action, he was that quiet.

Zeo drew his next card but before he could say direct attack, Spiky said his first words since Zeo's declaration. "Trap card activate, Embodiment of Apophis; I can activate it during my main phase and it's lets me summon a monster to the field in attack mode." Appearing before Spiky out of a puff of smoke was a snake woman garnering a sword and snake faced shield (4/1600/1800).

Zeo cringed, he could do nothing this turn so he switched Pyramid Turtle in defense mode and put a monster in facedown defense position and ended his turn; much to the dismay of Hayley.

Spiky drew his next card and grinned, "I sacrifice my weaker monster to summon Caius the Shadow Monarch in attack mode." The snake lady disappeared and in front of Spiky stood a knight of darkness which seemed to generate shadows everywhere. The entire left side of the peer grew darker in a hurry; the light seemed to disappear in a flash on the creature's arrival.

"What the…" was all Hayley could say but her statement was finished by Zeo "HELL!!"

Spiky looked at him and smiled, "Thanks to my monster special ability, I can remove from play one monster on the field and I chose your stupid turtle." Caius opened his massive hand and the shadows under Pyramid Turtle enveloped it whole leaving nothing left.

"Now Caius, destroy his facedown monster!" Spiky screamed as an orb created from shadows hit Zeo's facedown card. The card flipped up revealing a smiling black entity in a jar (2/700/600). Zeo smiled and said "Morphing Jar's special abilty allows both to draw 5 new card after discarding our entire hand."

The jar leaped from the Zeo's field and ate Spiky's cards, and then it exploded as both duelists drew five cards. Spiky looked at his new hand and smiled; he put two cards face down and ended his turn.

Hayley looked on nervously as Zeo drew his next card, the situation Zeo faced didn't aspire confidence in her. He then looked at her with a confident look. Her face turned a little redder, but she nodded at his reassuring look. Zeo looked to his opponent and said "I'm going to end this now."

Spiky looked at him in shock, but then said "show me."

Zeo nodded and said "First I activate the magic card Call of the Mummy, which allows me to special summon a zombie type monster from my hand if there are no monsters on my field. I special summon Zombie Master in attack mode." In front of Zeo was a man with pale skin, long blue hair and tattered clothes. "I activate his special ability, and send a monster to the graveyard to special summon a zombie monster. So I send Nightmare Horse to the graveyard to special summon him."

Zombie Master raised his hand and produced a blue flame which shot into the ground. The blue flame glowed, and then went into the ground. A second later appeared a flaming blue horse with bandages covering it (2/500/400)

Spiky looked at him and smiled, "You're going to attack me directly huh, not this time. I activate the card "Call of the Haunted which lets me summon a monster from my graveyard. Show yourself Kuraz the Light Monarch!" Once again before Spiky stood the brown knight, the light he produced seem to brighten the pier before it began to focus. "When he's special summoned, he allows me to destroy two of you cards and to draw two cards."

The light of Kuraz erupted from his hand, and it blasted Zombie Master and Nightmare Horse. Hayley couldn't believe he just ruined Zeo's strategy so easily but then saw the Zeo's determine face again. "Sorry kid, once a failure always a failure. You couldn't save one partner and you're not saving those two" said Spiky with a laugh.

For a moment Zeo said nothing, but then he said "You're right, I couldn't save my partner but using the powers of the afterlife he came back to me and now you will feel his power! I use the ability of Call of the Mummy to special summon from my hand RED EYES ZOMBIE DRAGON!"

The amulet around Zeo's neck began to glow but only Hayley seemed to notice. Before Zeo stood a black dragon, its wings were black with red lines that went to the rest of his body, while his head had a blue jewel which gave of an eerie glow. Spiky looked at the dragon and trembled; it felt like the temperature dropped of significantly. He gasped as he saw his own breath.

Zeo expression became cold and said "My partner doesn't like it when he hurt duel spirits, he can take it very personally. It's time for you to be punished for attacking Hayley's partner." The dragon's red eyes glowed in the darkness, and then appeared a eerie graveyard that seemed to envelope the entire field. "Field Magic Card, Zombie World" said Zeo in the same chilly manner as the temperature. A red bog seemed to envelope the field which was covered by a purple mist. Dead trees and dark mountains surrounded Zeo, Hayley and Spiky. "Now I normal summon the Epitomic Zombie in attack mode!" Next to the Red Eyes appeared a decrepit old man with long white hair and a torn old cloak (1/?/?).

"Now for his special ability, for every zombie monster on the field he gains 100 ATK points and a level and because of Zombie World every monster on the field and in the graveyard are now zombies." Epitomic Zombie then looked a little more decrepit as he seemed to age and looked more like a skeleton (1+3/300/300). "His second special ability allows him to increase the attack points of all other zombies on my field by his ATK points." The Red Eyes' gem began to glow and its attack points increased (7/2400+300/2000).

Spiky still looked at him with skepticism, he would still have 100 LP left after his attack and he would destroy Zeo next turn. He then looked to Hayley who was smiling a huge grin at him, like she knew something he didn't.

Hayley had just realized Zeo plan and if he wasn't helping her at the moment she would have kissed him. That thought made her face turn bright red with embarrassment but it slowly passed.

"Now partner, attack his light monarch now with Infernal Doom Flare!" Zeo commanded as he dragon let loose a fearsome blue fireball that enveloped and destroyed Kuraz as he fell into the red bog.

Spiky LP: 100

Zeo LP: 600

"So what, like I thought you can't beat me!" said Spiky with a laugh.

Zeo grinned and said "You don't know my partner's power; well like he did with myself, he is able to give a monster a second chance by reviving back the zombies he destroys in battle."

Spiky mouth dropped and Hayley cheered as Kuraz appeared on Zeo's field in all of its glory (6/2400/1000). Spiky realized that Zeo had used him and the Zombie Master was only a ruse for him to summon Kuraz. He stared in horror as Caius and his facedown card were blasted by Kuraz's light.

"Now Epitomic Zombie attack him directly and end this duel!" screamed Zeo as the skeletal zombie picked a skull from the bog and threw it at Spiky. It hit him dead straight in the head causing him to fall to the ground.

Spiky LP: 0

Zeo LP: 600

"Yes, Zeo won" cheered Hayley as she ran over and hugged Zeo. The Zombie World and everything disappeared except the Red Eyes. Zeo, who was trying to cover the huge blush on his face but with little success, saw that Hayley's Wild Panther Cub had reappeared. Hayley looked down and let go of Zeo and coughed out a "Good job" when she saw the cat shaking his head.

Zeo and the Red Eyes looked at Spiky, who was getting up off the ground. "Not bad Zeo, we will meet again or my name isn't Kaiser."

Kaiser then dropped his duel disked and it gave of a blinding light. Hayley and Zeo looked to see that Kaiser and his two accomplishes were gone

Zeo was going to chase after them but was stopped by the dragon that seemed to be looking shaking his head. The dragon disappeared and Zeo looked down at his pendant and said "Thanks partner."

He told Hayley that he had to go to the pier for the bridge academy boat and that he would see her later sometime. And with that he ran off to leave Hayley by herself giggling at the boy. She looked up at the sky because she thought she noticed something flying off into the distance but quickly dismissed it and walked off.

She followed Zeo because she too was going to Bridge Academy, and wanted to be with her new friend when the boat ride started.

At the same time Hayley was walking, a man flew back to an alley of a nearby warehouse. The man landed in front of a boy and told him "They are quite good master, they may be great rivals for you in the future."

A boy about 5'8, with spiky sliver hair looked at the man. His bangs covered sunglasses on his head and his aquamarine eyes. He was wearing black vest over a white t-shirt and jeans.

He walked away toward the direction of the pier and thought "Good rivals in the future huh, well let's see how good they are right now!"

* * *

Kaiser ran down the alley at top speed, he couldn't believe he was beaten like that.

But the boy seemed familiar to Kuro. That was impossible though, he was dead.

He failed his mission to acquire a duel spirit and he didn't want to go back empty-handed. That is when he saw the boat to Bridge Academy and grinned "Perfect..."

* * *

I do not take credit for Hayley Wilson, TeamRocket Diva gets the credit.

Next Chapter- Chapter 3- Oversea Panic


	4. Oversea Panic

The next chapter is up, had to split it to a 2 parter. This is the first part, the next part comes out probably next week. Maybe earlier if you guys are nice enough.

Read, Review and Enjoy.

Next time it's Part 2

Chapter 3- Oversea Panic

_Part one: The Darkness Descends_

* * *

Kaiser looked on with interest; the boy Zeo and the girl with the spirit were getting on the very ship the he intended to crash. He looked up and smiled at the gods for giving him an opportunity for revenge.

He was about to leave until he saw to familiar faces looking at him, one with contempt and the other with absolute boredom.

One was a giant, about 6'11 wearing an expensive looking suit and a top hat the hid his hair. He face looked like that of a statue, it showed only one emotion, disdain.

The other was a much shorter boy, making the giant seem even bigger. He was also wearing a suit, but his blond minifro was exposed to the world. He was about the 5'3 and had a bored expression etched on his face.

Kaiser looked at them and grimaced, he didn't like the fact that they were both here in front of him. He looked at the giant and asked "What are you two doing here, don't think I can handle a simple capture assignment?"

The shorter one laughed and said plainly "NO…"

Kaiser looked at the boy with a angry look, "WHAT WAS THAT KARASU!?"

The boy Karasu was about to say something, but then was stopped by the giant man. "Kaiser, we have come to help get rid of the boy who defeated you. If you lose again, it looks bad on the rest of us."

Karasu looked at the big guy and laughed again, "What Fortress said Kaiser; you make us look bad old man!" He then threw to Kaiser a familiar golden duel disk

Kaiser looked at the two men, wondering how they knew he lost. That is until he saw hovering above them a black bird with a small camera strapped to is foot.

Kaiser stared up to Karasu with a pissed off look, who had a big grin on his face. "Look at all of those kids down there, damn I want to go to school too."

Fortress looked at Karasu but his expression didn't change, "We will find that boy and eliminate him; understand you two? Kaiser gave out a grunt but nodded while Karasu gave him a "v" for victory poise.

All three men put on their golden duel disk and looked down on the unsuspecting boat.

* * *

Zeo went to board the ship with Hayley right behind him; she seemed to be just as excited as him. Although she didn't seem to show it with the cool, calm face she put up.

After showing the guard at the loading bay their identifications, they entered the ship and gasped in unison at what they saw.

The outer deck of the ship was big and spacious, with a duel arena and even a swimming pool. The ship looked more like a cruise ship then a actually transport ship.

Hayley face remained unchanged until a growling sound cold be heard coming from her stomach. She gave a small blush while Zeo chuckled.

"Why don't we check out the dining area, Hayley?" Zeo said with a smirk. Hayley looked at him with a stern look, but then her eyes soften up and said "Sure."

Zeo seemed to have lost Hayley in the crowd; she had gone straight to the buffet table and had just disappeared. He looked around at the huge spread and dining area that they were in. The room was lavender, with a huge light fixture in the center of the roof. The room itself was probably the size of a school cafeteria.

"How can they fit all of this into a ship, I wonder?" Zeo said while worrying he had lost the girl until he heard a familiar voice calling to him.

"Zeo, over here!" called Hayley while she sat in the dining hall next to a empty plate.

Zeo looked at her in disbelief as she ate up the entire plate of food, in which seemed like moments. "How the hell did she eat all of that, better yet where the hell did she put it?"

Hayley looked at him and smirked, she thought he was impressed with her neat but unladylike eating habits.

They both heard a chuckle and they turned to see it come from a boy with familiar silver hair.

He finished chuckling and said while looking at Hayley "Not much of a lady are you?"

Hayley looked at him with a cold stare, which the boy returned to her in spades. The room seemed to get colder all of a sudden with the two duelists staring at each other.

Zeo looked at them thinking he needed to stop this but then noticed an entity appear behind the sliver haired boy. He was taller than the boy, had big brown wings with a mask covering the bottom if his face. He had his long red talons pointing at Wild Panther Cub who was loudly growling at the two.

Students were gathering to the scene in droves, thinking they would see a duel happen. Some of the students sneezed and shivered as the room got colder.

* * *

In the ship's cargo haul, Kaiser stood there from where he was sitting looking death at the 14 year old boy eating a Fig Newton in front of him. Karasu had been eaten non- stop since appearing on the ship and the boy had no manners to speak of. He was also laying on the boxes like it was a futon. He had the golden duel disk as a pillow and was laying his head on it.

They were surrounded in a small grey room with nothing but boxes surrounding them.

Fortress with his non-changing expression, stopped leaning on a box and said "Split up and find that duelist." All three disappeared in a flash, but one of them returned to pick up a golden device that someone else forgot.

* * *

"These two are so alike it's scary" said Zeo with an sweatdrop on the back of his head.

Finally, someone said something between the two. It was the silver haired boy.

"Chill Harpie's Brother, we didn't come over here to lecture a girl on her poor eating habits, we came to challenge that boy over there to a duel" the boy said pointing to Zeo.

Zeo looked at the boy in shock and said "Duel me?"

The boy nodded and said "My name is Taichi Soma and you look like a strong opponent, so I want to duel you." He didn't want to say his duel spirit saw his duel and he wanted to test him out because he thought it would freak out his opponent.

Before Zeo could respond, Hayley shot up and looked at Taichi with an angry look, she looked like she really wanted to shove her fist into the boy's face. "Hold it, if you're dueling anyone today then it's me, you girly looking…"

Before she could finish her statement he smirked and turned his back to her and walked away.

"Well then, I guess my little challenge has been interrupted. I will challenge you again when the time is right and you don't have that baggage with you" Taichi said with a small frown on his face as he walked out of the dining area.

"Baggage…?" Zeo asked aloud while looking at Hayley. You couldn't see her face, but you could tell she was livid. The temperature around her seemed to drop rapidly, Wild Panther Cub even sneezed.

She walked toward Zeo and looked at him. Her cold stare had return with a vengeance and she said "sorry Zeo, but there is something I need to do. When I find him, I'm going to destroy him."

Zeo shuddered a bit, while Hayley left the dining room. The room seemed to get warmer, and the students that were staring at the incident went back to there eating.

Zeo left the dining room and started looking for Hayley. For some reason, he had an absolutely bad feeling about leaving her alone. The hallway he was walking through seemed vast and never ending while the flora designs was the only thing you could use to tell the how far you've come.

While Zeo was walking, he was suddenly stopped. He felt an ominous presence around him but didn't know where it came from.

He looked around to see a boy walking towards him; he was wearing a long sleeve red shirt with long black pants. His hair was blondish white and his eyes were a different color, one red another green.

As soon as the boy walked past Zeo, his gloved hand started to irritate him and throbbed with pain. Zeo fell to the ground holding his hand in anguish. The boy turned around and ran toward Zeo with a worried look on his face.

"Are you alright" he asked with the same worried expression.

Zeo looked up at him and nodded, for some strange reason his hand had stopped throbbing with pain. The boy helped Zeo back up and introduced himself.

"My name is Ziste Katsuya."

"The name is Zeo Marrow."

Both boys looked at each other for a moment and then started to laugh. They had been staring at each others weird features. Ziste asked "Do I look that weird to you?"

Zeo said "I'm the one wearing one glove in the middle of spring so; I have no right to call anybody strange."

Ziste laughed but then gasped "Sorry Zeo, I have to go. There is something I have to do but I'll catch you later." He waved and darted off down the hall.

Zeo looked down the hall and then started to walk again.

He looked down at his gloved hand while walking down a hallway. He didn't see where he was going, and it was too bad because he ran right into some one with a loud thud.

* * *

Kaiser was walking up a flight of stairs; he didn't need to hide because everyone here was either a student or a worker. He was short enough to pretend to be student.

He was wondering where he could find a duel spirit on such short notice but then heard a familiar sounding voice yelling to an unfamiliar one. He ran towards the source of the voices which led him above the ship to its deck. That's where he saw Hayley in a shouting match with Taichi.

They both where staring at each other again, while their duel spirits were also staring down at each other. Harpie's Brother and Wild Panther Cub both stopped staring at each other when they sensed danger. They both turned and spotted Kaiser looking at them and grinning.

"What are you doing here?" asked Hayley as she got into a defensive stance in front of Wild Panther Cub.

"I ask the question here, do you know where I can find little Zeo?" inquired Kaiser with a smirk.

Hayley could stare a hole in Kaiser after he asked that question "None of your business!"

Kaiser looked at her and propped his duel disk "Then I'll have to beat his location out of you."

Hayley looked at Taichi and said "I'll finish you off, after I have dealt with him.

Taichi looked at her and shrugged, but he thought "Let me see your skill close up, girl."

* * *

Ziste was walking to the cafeteria, to get something to eat. But when he walked inside, he had a dumbfounded look on his face. He saw a bunch of students surrounding a boy with a blond minifro. He had stacks of plates behind him and he was slurping up a bowl of soup.

"One more round please!" the boy screamed with a smile on his face. He then thought to himself "I think I'm supposed to do something, but I can't remember…"

He shot up and shouted, "Right, I'm supposed to find that Zeo guy who wasted Kaiser and defeat him." The other students looked at him with confused looks, while Ziste gasped at his statement.

"He's after Zeo, I won't let him!" he thought as he ran in front of the blond and said "I challenge you to a duel."

The blond stood up and said "The name is Karasu and you will regret challenging me." He took out his deck but then realized he left his duel disk in the cargo hall when he was laying on it.

Karasu flinched and asked sheepishly "Can I borrow a duel disk anyone?"

Ziste sweat dropped, he couldn't believe that this boy had something to do with his new friend.

* * *

When Zeo opened his eyes, he was laying himself on something soft. He put his hand in the ground but felt something soft. He squeezed it and heard a moaning sound. He looked down to see what he was touching and instantly his face turned bright red, with steam shooting out of his ears.

He was laying on top a girl and holding on to her chest with his gloved hand. He looked to see that she was still unconscious, so he jumped off of her in a panic.

The girl seemed to mumble something in her sleep "Come on Bishop; let me sleep five more…" Zeo started to shake her to try and wake her up; he needed to apologize for what he had just done to her.

The girl opened her eyes slowly, revealing to Zeo her ice blue eyes looking at him.

Zeo helped her up a bit and looked at the girl; she was a little shorter than him (about 5'3) with long black hair that curled at the ends reached down passed her butt. She was wearing a long sleeve blue blouse with an indigo skirt that reached to her knees and blue heeled short boots. For a girl her height, she had what you say is an average build.

The girl looked at Zeo and grinned "Do you like what you see?"

Zeo face turned bright red again, he shook his head furiously back and forth saying "I wasn't checking you out, I wasn't checking you out!"

She looked at Zeo and giggled, "My name is Hitomi Honda, and what's yours?"

"My name is Zeo Marrow, and I'm sorry for running into you."

"That's okay Zeo, My friends always say I should really watch where I'm going" replied Hitomi with a smile. She then got a sly look on her face and asked "Is that all you're apologizing for?"

Zeo face turned bright red again "No, I mean yes; I mean I'm really sorry!"

Hitomi laughed at Zeo glowing red face, and said "I can tell we're going to be great friends Zeo."

Zeo and Hitomi shook hands until a huge tremor rocked the ship. The sound of an explosion could be heard at the end of the hallway. They both fell to the ground while the lights in the hallway started to blink on and off.

"What's happening" asked Hitomi with a lot of worry in her voice.

"I don't know, but it came from that direction" said Zeo as they both ran towards the sound.

He came across Fortress, who had just destroyed a game and was about walk away carrying something with him. They were in like a gaming hall, which had many dueling simulation games.

Fortress turned from the burning machine to look at Zeo and Hitomi. He put down what he was carrying and looked down to Zeo. "Duel Me Now" was all he said.

Hitomi was about to ask why but was cut off by Zeo who had a dangerous look in his eyes. She saw he was staring at the golden duel disk.

Zeo looked at him with great determination and nodded "You're On!"

* * *

I want to thank all those who have reviewed, and to keep on reading my fanfic.

I want to thank Zastaln (Ziste), TakanoKyoei (Taichi) and xXDarkUmbreonXx (Hitomi) for their characters.

I want to say more but I'm supposed to be doing a finals paper, so I'll leave it with that.


	5. Oversea Panic Part 2

I want to thank the following people for their characters Fanfic Star, Chibi- S4kura and Kurotsuki Haru.

Read, Review and Enjoy

Chapter 4-Oversea Panic

_Part 2- Darkness Descends_

_

* * *

_

_At Bridge Academy_

_A man was sitting at his desk, fiddling with some papers._

_He was nervous, he couldn't sit still because he had a bad feeling it the pit of his stomach._

_He ran his hand through his blond hair, which was in a page boy cut with a ponytail. He had on a black overcoat, with multiple ruffles and golden lining. He had collar sleeves and a ruffle collar._

_He didn't know why he was so uneasy, probably all those years with that dropout boy had made him paranoid. He had just received this job from the creator of Bridge Academy, but he felt like the demons from his old job was probably following him._

_He shook his head and laughed, "I'm worrying over nothing, and this job was given to me by Pegasus himself. That bad luck dropout boy is no where in sight, na no ne!"_

_Two teenagers walked in to the man's big office, the wall were painted gold with horizontal sliver lines running around the room. The golden desk was in the middle of the room; in the front of it was the label "Chancellor". The window showed a beautiful look at the horizon, the light reflected off the floor and the walls that were lined with pictures._

_Both kids that walked in were wearing a black overcoat with a golden spade embrodied on the back; the boy's went down to his knees. The boy wasn't very tall about 5'4, his long black hair was tied in a ponytail and it dangled and swayed on the back of his head. His dark skin was made lighter by the light of the window, and the golden lining on his overcoat and blue jeans seem to glisten in the sunlight. He looked at the blond man with a nonchalant, uncaring face_

_The girl was shorter than the boy about 5'1, she had long black hair too that went down to her waist. Her blue eyes gave out a calming effect, which soothed the soul when you look at it. Her overcoat was shorter and sleeveless, it ended at her waist and just before the golden skirt she was wearing. (The skirt went to her knees, longer than a miniskirt, shorter than a dress)_

"_Chancellor, you called for us?" asked the girl with a worried expression._

"_Yes, I called the two of you here because the new students are coming and I want my two best students to be able help me greet them na no ne" said the Chancellor._

"_Could you stop saying na no ne, it's kind of annoying" said the boy with a bored expression on his face._

"_Akito, you only transferred here recently, so this is your first year here too. You should know that disrespecting the Chancellor will get you in trouble na no ne!" yelled the Chancellor._

"_Akito Suzuki, Juliana Feriosta… What are you two doing here?" asked a mysterious voice._

_The children turned to see a man with l__ong jet black spiked hair with red highlights. His crystal blue eyes had a worried expression. He was much taller than the kids in front of him, although he was wearing the same black overcoat. He had a manila colored folder in his hand._

_Juliana looked at him and blushed, "Hello Mr. Gabbiani, the Chancellor called us here to help him with the new students". _

_Mr. Gabbiani nodded and hurried over to the Chancellor's desk. He put the folder on the desk and said "We have a problem with the new students and the boat sir. The folder opened up revealing pictures to the three people in the room._

_Akito raised an eyebrow, while Juliana gasped. The Chancellor looked on and said "This is not my day na no ne."_

* * *

"DUEL!!"

Kaiser LP: 4000

Hayley LP: 4000

With Taichi looking on, both duelist drew five cards and stared at each other.

Kaiser's golden duel disk seemed to let out an unusual light. The other students, who were on the deck, all seemed to all leave in a line. The light in their eyes were gone and they all walked into the same door in an orderly line.

Taichi looked on to see Harpie's Brother standing before him shielding him from the light.

"That light is dangerous, be careful master" said Harpie's Brother with a solemn expression on his face.

Taichi looked back and nodded to his duel spirit. "I don't like how this is going."

Kaiser then said, "Now I can take both of your duel spirits in peace, ladies first though" in a sarcastic tone and then he bowed.

"Fine then I draw, and then summon Wild Fox Cub in attack mode. Next I place two cards facedown and let you go." Two facedown cards materialized in front of her and then small-sized canid (a candid is another name for dog like animals) with a long narrow snout a busy tail appeared before Hayley. Its orange fur seemed to be blown in the wind (3/1300/600).

Taichi and Kaiser gasped in shock "WILD MONSTERS, SHE USES WILD MONSTERS!"

Taichi looked at Hayley and thought "Wild monster, huh. For some reason, it fits her perfectly."

Kaiser looked on in astonishment; he thought she only had one Wild monster not a deck full of those annoying things. He grumbled and said, "My move draw, I'll special summon Cyber Dragon in attack mode since you have a monster and I don't. I will now sacrifice it to summon, Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch!"

After the metallic, serpent-like dragon appeared, it burst into flame revealing a red armored knight with a flowing red cape (6/2400/1000).

Hayley looked on in shock as a card in her hand burst in to flames. Before her stood a dragon covered from head to tail with flames. They were so intense that you couldn't make out the dragon (6/2600/2400). The fire erupted and the dragon disappeared with a screech of pain.

Harpie's Brother grimaced and Hayley cried "Wild Dragon Hatchling!"

Kaiser LP: 4000

Hayley LP: 3400

Kaiser laughed and said, "My monster sends one card in your hand to the graveyard and if it's a monster you take damage equal to his level times 100. Now Thestalos, attack the little fox." The fire knight hand ignited with a flame, and threw it at Wild Fox Cub. The attack hit it dead on, burning the small cub in the same fashion as the small dragon.

Hayley let out another scream as not only her monster but she as well felt the heat from the attack. The pain she felt really hurt and she fell to her knees in pain.

Kaiser LP: 4000

Hayley LP: 2300

Taichi looked on in horror as he looked at the ship's floor. It had scorch marks in the shape of the two animals embedded on it.

Kaiser laughed and said "Give it up; there is a whole world of pain in it for you if you continue. Just tell me where your friend is and I wont' hurt you anymore; in fact I'll let you keep your little cat and his birdy.

Before Taichi could respond, a facedown card on Hayley field lifted up. A blue light enveloped her and she stood up on her feet slowly.

Kaiser LP: 4000

Hayley LP: 3600

"Wish of Final Effort gives me Life Points equal to the attacks points of my destroyed monster." She looked at Kaiser with an angry expression on her face but she was wobbly and shaken, she thought back to what Zeo said.

_Zeo looked at the girl with a look of determination that shocked her to no end. "Sorry but, I let down a partner before…" Zeo faced turned to a solemn expression but then turned to a serious one. The look in his eyes scared her a little "And I will not let down a partner again! So trust me, I will stop this man for you or my name's not Zeo." He said with a care-free face and a thumbs up. _

"For what you have done to my cards and for my friend; I WILL CRUSH YOU KAISER." She yelled to him with a determine look in her eyes. She held a firm stance and her wobbling and shaking body came to a complete stop.

Taichi looked at her speechless, impressed with her resolve.

Kaiser on the other hand laughed and said "If that all, your as foolish as little Zeo; Turn End!"

Hayley didn't even comment and she just drew her card. She looked at Kaiser and said "I'll activate the magic card Hand Collaspe, now we both have to discard two cards from our hands to the graveyard; and then we can draw two more cards after.

Kaiser looked at her and shrugged; he discarded two cards and then drew two. After he drew his cards, two dandelion seeds with faces appeared on his side of the field in defense mode (1/0/0). "You triggered my Dandylion's special ability, allowing me to summon fluff tokens to the field when sent to the graveyard."

Hayley looked on with the same determinded face, "I activate the special ability of my Wild Fox Cub, I give up 500 LP to special summon him from the graveyard." As she said this, a light appeared from her duel disk and a small ball burst out and landed in front of her, revealing the same little canid but this time his orange fur had a little black on it.

Kaiser LP: 4000

Hayley LP: 3100

Hayley looked at her monster and said "Sorry, but I will make it up for you. I activate his second special ability, when he is special summoned using his first effect, I can special summon a tuner monster from my deck to the field in attack mode."

Kaiser's eyes widened, as a small bear sitting on a rock appeared (2/600/1000).

"Now I tune my level 2 Earth Cub with my Level 3 Wild Fox Cub." In front of her Wild FoxCub turned transparent and was being engulfed by rocklike stars and three circles. Out of the circles a light appeared and then in front of her was an adult version of the fox, with silky orange fur and a rock emblem on its forehead. (5/2000/1900).

"Welcome Wild Earth Fox., now attack his fire monarch." As she said that the fox in front of her charged at the knight that for some reason was trapped in a rock formation (6/2400-1200/1000) and rolled up in to a ball on mowed it over like a boulder.

Kaiser LP: 3200

Hayley LP: 2100

"My monster ability allows me to halve the attack power of one monster on the field at the cost of 1000 LP"

"I put a monster in defense mode, and that will be it." She looked on while four facedown cards appeared in front of her.

Kaiser grimaced at the girl's move, "You should know the power of my deck and the foolish mistake you made. I draw!" He drew his card and then his grin grew wider. "Now I will teach you true pain. I activate the magic card Double Summon; which will allow me to perform two normal summoning this turn. I sacrifice my fluff token, to summon Granmarg the Rock Monarch (6/2400/1000)!"

The fluff token disappeared and in its place appeared a knight in broad beige armor, which slammed his giant fist into the ground. The ship seemed to shake on impact with his arrival.

Panic ensued as the deck began to quake, the only thing that could be heard was the shaking of the deck. Hayley looked on in shock at the chaos that appeared around her as many of the objects on the deck fell into the ocean.

Taichi fell on his butt, due to the tremors caused by Granmarg. Harpie's Brother appeared to hold him down. After nodding at Harpie's Brother, he turned back to look at the duel.

Taichi looked on extremely worried "an earthquake on a boat, but it's only a hologram; How the hell?!"

Taichi's thoughts were stopped when an avalanche of rocks appeared out of no where and fell on top of Hayley's facedown monster.

"Granmarg allows me to destroy one facedown card when he is summoned but that's not all. I'll sacrifice my other fluff token, to summon Raiza the Storm Monarch" screamed Kaiser; before him once again stood the green armored knight, with a flowing green cape (6/2400/1000).

Hayley looked on in shook as a tornado appeared on the deck. She looked on in horror as she saw the bridge academy pole had been destoryed. She then started see the violent wind wiping around her. She held her arms in front of her for protection but looked down to when she heard a yelp. Wild Earth Cub was trapped in the tornado; it disappeared from sight as soon as the tornado vanished.

"Now I win Raiza, Granmarg, DOUBLE DIRECT ATTACK!!!" screamed Kaiser.

Another tornado appeared from Raiza hands and it fired directly at the girl while at the same time Granmarg punched the ground causing a shockwave that was directed right toward Hayley.

The attacks violently ripped away at the ship's deck, causing the floor to break apart and debris to fly everywhere. Taichi dove out of the way just in time to avoid getting hit with a flying shard of metal. "This is nuts, how the hell is he doing this!?"

Hayley looked back at Taichi and then looked at Kaiser and stood perfectly still. Kaiser and Taichi both looked on in shock as the attacks just bounced off, the shockwave and the tornado fizzled. In front of Hayley floated a sliver winged white furball. It had the face of a cat, with a matching cat tail (1/200/100).

Hayley looked at Kaiser and smiled "Thanks to the special ability of my Winged Kuri Cub, I take no battle damage on the turn he is destroyed (Granmarg destroyed it while facedown) and I'm allowed to special summon a Level 4 or lower monster card from my deck in attack mode at the end of the battle phase. Now I will summon Wild Panther Cub in attack mode."

Wild Panther Cub appeared before Hayley in a flash of light, growling and bearing its underdeveloped fangs at Kaiser (4/1100/1300).

Kaiser LP: 3200

Hayley LP: 2100

Kaiser looked on in astonishment; he grumbled and said "I put 2 cards facedown, and end my turn." Two facedown cards appeared before him and he looked at Hayley with disdain.

Hayley looked on and drew her next card, after looking at it she said "How are you making all the damage from this duel real? You have basically halfway destroyed this place and I want to know how."

Kaiser looked at her and scoffed, "If you want that information, you have to beat me first!"

"So that's her spirit partner, looks kind of weak to me" thought Taichi.

Hayley looked at Taichi and said "HE IS NOT WEAK, I'LL SHOW YOU, I GIVE UP 800 LP TO SUMMON FROM MY GRAVEYARD, WILD DRAGON HATCHLING!"

Kaiser LP: 3200

Hayley LP: 1300

A small sliver white dragon appeared, its wings burned at the tip (6/2600/2400). The dragon flew in the sky, its beauty shined brightly in contrast to the damage everywhere on the deck. "By giving up 500 LP, my dragon's ability says I can activate the 2nd special ability of one Wild Monster on my side of the field. I choose my partner, Wild Panther Cub."

Kaiser LP: 3200

Hayley LP: 800

"But that comes later, now I summon the Moon Baby in attack mode." A small child with a small cape and big head appeared on the field (4/1800/1700).

Kaiser eyes widened and he said "A Tuner Monster!"

"I'll tune my Level 4 Moon Baby, with my Level 6 Wild Dragon Hatchling." In front of her Wild Dragon Hatchling turned transparent and was being engulfed by stars and three circles. After a burst of light, a beautiful sphere from the sky floated down in front of Hayley.

A silver white dragon appeared before her, its skin was like moonlight and has a grey crescent moon emblem on his forehead and one on each side of his wings (10/3000/2700). "Wild Moonlight Dragon let us end this!"

The appearance of the dragon shocked both Kaiser and Taichi, as they both looked onto the glowing dragon.

"My dragon's special ability, by giving up half my life points I can attack you directly with her. But she is the only monster card I can attack with, also for every wild monster in my graveyard she gains 100 ATK points and thanks to Hand Collapse, I have three!"

The dragon let loose a stream of energy right at Kaiser (10/3000+300/2700)

Kaiser LP: 3200

Hayley LP: 400

Kaiser looked on and said "That's what you think trap card activ… WHY THE HELL WON'T MY TRAP CARDS WORK!"

Hayley face remained cold as she looked over to Taichi and said "The ability given to my Wild Panther Cub is that during the battle phase, my opponent can't activate any trap cards. Who were you calling weak again?"

Kaiser looked in horror, as the blast hit him dead on, leaving pain on places you don't want to think about. He fell to the ground wincing in pain.

Kaiser LP: 0

Hayley LP: 400

Taichi still shocked over the fact Hayley had read his mind, looked at her and said "Not Bad."

She deactivated her duel disk and ran towards Kaiser who was rolling on the ground. She jumped over all of the falling debris to where Kaiser was located. "Now answer me, how the hell did you…"

She never finished her question; she looked down to see something that made her eyes open widen in horror.

* * *

Before the duel even started, the ship was rocking trembling, scaring the onlookers and staff who left the cafeteria, leaving the two duelist alone

Karasu LP: 4000

Ziste LP: 4000

Ziste looked over to Karasu with a determined look on his face, not caring of the small tremors. "I will make sure he tells me why he is after Zeo!"

Ziste drew his sixth card and said "I will start off by summoning Insect Knight in attack mode. I put two cards face down and end my turn." A large insectoid looking creature appeared with a sword and shield (4/1900/1500) with two cards facedown behind him.

Karasu looked at it unimpressed, he just yawned and said "I'll show you a real first move; I summon Blackwing-Sirocco of Dawn in attack mode." A humanoid blackbird with huge black wings and a battle vest appeared on his side of the field (5/2000/900).

Ziste looked on in shock, "How?!"

Karasu sighed and said "the special ability of my monster allows me to summon him to the field without a tribute if you have monsters and I don't. Now I attack your Insect Knight with Sirocco of Dawn" Sirocco flew up on the air, and then dove straight at Insect Knight breaking its shield and destroying it.

Karasu LP: 4000

Ziste LP: 3900

"Then I will put two cards facedown and that ends my turn."

"How was that different from my move?"

"I summoned a better monster and I have better facedown cards."

"How would you know my facedowns?"

"It's because your strategy is an open book to me."

Ziste looked at the boy and sweat dropped; their conversation was going no where. "I draw and activate the trap card Birthright. I can now special summon from my graveyard a normal type monster card, like Insect Knight." The facedown card went up and then the insectoid knight appeared again.

"Now I activate the trap card, Metal Reflect Slime. This allows me to summon a trap monster card with the same name." A grayish metallic blob appeared before Ziste and next to Insect Knight (10/0/3000).

"I'll sacrifice it to summon, Cyber Tech Alligator in attack mode!" The blob disappeared, revealing a large reptile with metal claws and wings, as well as metal armor surrounding its face and body (6/2500/1600).

"I attack your Sirocco with my Cyber Tech Alligator!"

"No you don't, trap card Icarus Attack activate. Now by sacrificing my monster I can destroy two cards on the field. I choose your Cyber-tech Alligator and your Birthright." A golden light engulfed Sirocco and it charged towards the Cyber- Tech Alligator and the Insect Knight. Sirocco slashed through the alligator and Ziste trap card, leaving a golden streak behind it.

All of the monsters on the field were gone thanks to Icarus Attack and Ziste knew that this wasn't a good thing. "I've got to protect myself from his attacks."

"I put two cards facedown, and I will see what you can do." Ziste said with an air of false confidence.

Karasu looked at him and sighed, "How do you know that boy Zeo?"

Ziste looked at him in shock "How did you…"

Karasu expression went from nonchalant to serious in a second "You only challenged me to a duel when you heard me talk about that boy Zeo, you where staring at me before but didn't do anything until I uttered his name."

Ziste never took his eyes of him and said "He's my friend, and I won't let you hurt him!"

Karasu looked at him and saw Ziste's determined expression. "Fine, I'll no longer hold back. It would be an insult to take on your resolution half-heartedly.

"I draw, and I activate the Continuous Magic Card, Jet Black Whirlwind and I will summon Blackwing-Blast of Black Lamce." After the magic card appeared, a humanoid red headed bird with a black joust appeared on Karasu's side of the field (4/1700/800).

"Now due to the ability of Jet Black Whirlwind, I can take from my deck, Blackwing- Gale of Hurricane and add it to my hand."

Ziste looked on nervously as a small bluebird appeared on Karasu's side of the field next to Blast (3/1300/400).

"Before you ask, the ability of Blackwing- Gale of Hurricane allows me to special summon him if there is another Blackwing monster on the field" Karasu before Ziste could even speak.

"Now, I attack your life points directly with Gale of Hurricane!" The little bluebird spun into a twister and collided with Ziste.

Karasu LP: 4000

Ziste LP: 2600

"Now Blast of Black Lance, Direct Attack" The Red headed spear holding dove straight for Ziste with great speed. It seemed to pierce the very air they were breathing.

Ziste gave a smirk, "Not this time, go trap card A Hero Emerges! Now you have to randomly pick a in my hand and if it's a monster, I get to…"

Karasu cut him off by saying "You'll never help your friend with such pathetic tactics; I chain the effect of your card with the quick play spell Hand Collapse."

Ziste looked on in dismay, as the hand he had that was full of monster had now become half monsters, half magic/trap cards. Karasu pointed to the last card Ziste's had just drawn Scapegoat, which meant he couldn't summon anything and he received a direct hit form the spear.

Karasu LP: 4000

Ziste LP: 900

Ziste looked on in disbelief but then heard a loud scream and then a explosion.

He looked over to Karasu who had activated the trap card Urgent Tuning, but who was also looking towards the scream. "Well, I guess the mission was a success. Fortress can be ruthless sometimes. Sorry, but I have no reason to duel you know"

Karasu deactivated his duel disk, took his deck out and threw the disk back to the ground. He ran out the cafeteria and said "You were lucky, but I'll finish you off next time."

Ziste looked on in disbelief about the fact he was going to lose; he turned around and ran after Karasu who had seemed too disappeared. He ran down the hall again to catch up to him but stopped cold at the sight before him.

* * *

Hitomi screamed again, she looked on in horror as her new friend was bloody and beaten, and he was falling slowly out of the new hole in the ships side having been hit with a explosion. Away from the ship he fell and closer to the ocean.

Fortress LP: 8000

Zeo LP: 0

"Mission Accomplished" was all Fortress said as the boy fell into the ocean.

* * *

I know really long, I'm sorry about that but I wanted to give you all a little something.

Can you guess who the headmaster is, it's pretty easy I think but what can you do.

I don't own the card game or any of the given original characters in the fanfic.


	6. Enter Death

The new chapter is out, this is the last Chapter of the "Darkness Descends Arc" and the "Bridge Academy Arc" will start next.

This is the last chapter I will accept OC's after this I will simply just ignore them but I will accept deck ideas because you can never have enough of those.

I also reveal the Chancellor of the School in this chapter, if you didn't already guess.

Chapter 5- Enter Death

_Part 3- Darkness Descends_

* * *

(On the island of Bridge Academy, located on a pier located on the north of the island; stood a nervous and shuddering Chancellor who was very worried about his job security.)

"Mamma mia, this is not good, not good at all na no ne!" shrieked the Chancellor as he looked on at the damaged ship while racking his hands through his hair.

He was standing in front of the docked cruise ship with a panicked and depressed look on his face. The previously pure white ship now was covered in burn marks; the deck was filled with holes (as well as the side of the ship) and there was debris everywhere located all over.

(It looked like a tornado had blown through the ship and tore away at everything.)

He looked over to all the children who arrived on this ship, who were standing in a group on another side of the pier. He was glad they were to far away to hear his panic and stressful words.

"Sir, there is no need to worry. The students have gotten here safely, and they are all seemed fine with no major injury" said a teenage boy with a foreign accent.

He had on a blue and sliver overcoat with a diamond logo on the back and sides. He had on long gray pants and slender glasses. His hair was short but was curled up on both sides at the ends. He swept his hand through his maroon hair and his teal eyes looked to the Chancellor with a calm look.

The Chancellor turned around from the damaged ship and said "Mister Bonaparte, the ship looks like it was a warzone na no ne!! What could you possibly mean don't worry! We could lose our jobs na no ne! "

Mr. Bonaparte looked at him and sighed "My dad said you were a worrier, but this is…"

Before that statement was finished, both men turned to see looking at both of them with a worry expression.

"Sorry to say this Chancellor Crowler, but there seems to be in one student missing."

Both Crowler and Bonaparte mouths dropped to the ground in disbelief "WHAT!!"

I performed a head count of all the students who left the ship, but there was one student missing. I checked the student name list, and the student's profile is here."

Crowler took the paper handed to him, and looked at the name of the student

"Zeo Marrow…."

* * *

All the students who arrived on the ship were in a small huddle on another dock, not to far from Chancellor Crowler.

The air was filling with gossip; a lot of the students didn't have any ideas on what happen to the ship; some were saying that while they were sleeping, they must have hit something like an iceberg.

Many said that it was impossible because they were close to the equator. Others said it must have been a duel malfunction or something but students said that they didn't remember seeing a duel.

At the side of the huddle of students, Hitomi sat on the ground hugging her knees tightly while looking at the sea. She had a look of mourning and hatred; she nudged her head to look over to see Ziste standing over to the side of the huddle, near the ocean looking at it.

She thought back to the events of a few hours ago and she clutched her legs even harder.

_Fortress looked down to a shaken Hitomi; she was looking toward the hole and about her fallen friend. She felt Fortress' cold stare and she looked at him with a look of absolute fear._

"_I have no interest in you, my only target was the boy" he said with an emotionless expression on his face. _

_He walked toward Hitomi slowly, while she looked at him with panic and trepidation. She slowly backed away form the tall man, trying to escape his massive aura the seemed to suffocate her. She had to go, he was a killer and she could be next._

"_I've got to escape, I have to go find help, I…" was all she thought until she crawled into a familiar boy with different color eyes. _

_The boy was standing there unmoving, his face deadpan and soulless. All light from his eyes had disappeared; it was like looking at a living puppet with no one moving it._

_Ziste looked stared at the hole as if it was an illusion, like it wasn't really there and this was all a dream. He didn't even notice when Hitomi had bumped into him, he was just fixated on that hole._

_Fortress walked in front of the two and stopped, he turned around to see Karasu standing behind him with a stupid grin in his face. "DAMN, YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO MASSACRE THE BOY, THAT BEATING YOU GAVE HIM SHOULD BE A CRIME!"_

_The whole area fell silent; the only sound was Karasu laughing at his own joke. He stopped laughing and said "You're no fun you know. I think Kaiser got his ass handed to him! Shall I go get him?"_

_Fortress only looked at him and nodded, as Karasu disappeared in an instant. Fortress looked back at the two mortified duelist and turned to walk away._

"_MOVE, MOVE… MOVE DAMN IT! HE JUST HURT ZEO, YOU HAVE TO STOP HIM!" was all Hitomi could think. Although she didn't know Zeo for that long, he protected her from the aftershock of the duel and risked himself to save her. _

_She was on her knees, wanting to stop the man from walking away. She wanted to move but her body wouldn't let her. Her legs refused to move, like an invisible claw gripped it hard and refused to let go. All her strength was gone, and she sat there completely enveloped by fear._

_Ziste's body hadn't move since he saw Zeo fall and it wasn't looking like it was going to any time through._

_Fortress looked back once more before disappearing, leaving behind no trace of his existence; only the destruction that had occurred minutes ago._

_Both young duelists remained there motionless.

* * *

_

"It's my fault, if I hadn't got him involve then he would be…" was all Hayley mumbled under her breath. She was repeating the same phrase, leaning on stacked up supply boxes.

Taichi looked on to the girl and sighed, there was nothing he could say to cheer up or to fix the wild girl's problems. He thought back to what happened on the boat "That man is definitely the caused, but to think he had accomplishes. This isn't the last time those guys will appear…"

_Hayley had forgotten all about Kaiser, she went to look out to the sea to look for Zeo but was being held on her waist by Taichi._

"_LET ME GO, I HAVE TO GO AND SAVE HIM!" she screamed._

"_YOU'RE DUMBER THAN I THOUGHT, THE CURRENT WOULD PULL YOU AWAY FROM THE SHIP AND THEN YOU BOTH WOULD BE STRANDED AT SEA!" Taichi yelled at her; while holding her waist and pulling het back._

_Hayley dropped to her knees; she didn't know what to do at all. She wanted to help Zeo, but Taichi was right about the current. She then realized that this probably had something to do with Kaiser._

_She turned to interrogate him some more but, to her shock he was being helped up by Karasu._

_He waved to her and then said "I activate the trap card, Memory Snatcher!" He put the card into the golden duel disk on Kaiser's arm and a blue barrier appeared and enclosed the entire ship._

"_Now no one will know we where hear, well except you guys and the other two." He waived again and disappeared in a flash while the blue barrier disappeared.  
_

_They had disappeared abruptly and like Fortress the only trace of him that remained was the destruction he had caused during the duel._

_Hayley looked around with vicious anger in her eyes; she got up and ran around looking for the two people she had just seen. She looked over to Taichi who was just as shock as he was. _

_The students who had left the deck had returned to the place with confusion and astonishment on their faces, the boat looked like it was the home of a battle field. They looked over to see Taichi looking towards the ground, while Hayley was looking over the railing to the sea._

_She then let out a loud scream, which could be heard for miles._

Taichi was deep in thought over what he saw, "I think I understand what he did; he used that trap card's effect to remove the select memory of the past two hours out of everyone's minds. But why are we the only ones…"

Taichi looked up in realization "He said others, which means there are other students who saw what happened and can give us more information."

He looked over to Hayley and then walked away to see if he could find others who knew what happened.

* * *

At the bottom of the sea, Zeo unconscious body just laid there. The weight of his very own duel disk was preventing him from rising to the surface.

(The pressure wasn't helping him float either.)

It looked as if he was suspended in a water tank, his body was motionless. Even the strong current didn't seem to move the boy's body. The amulet around the boy's neck was slowly drifting off.

The amulet glowed and the image of the Red Eyes Zombie Dragon appeared next to the boy. It picked up him up with its feet and tried to lift him.

But then a dark orb appeared; it quickly zoomed through the water towards the dragon. The dragon looked at the orb and fired off a couple of fireballs, but the orbs quickly dodge them.

The black orb expanded, enveloping both the dragon and Zeo in its dark veil.

Zeo eyes slowly opened to look at his surroundings. He remembered falling into the ocean after losing to Fortress, so he expected to see water and fish everywhere.

When his eyes completely opened, they widened in horror while his body shivered in shock and fear.

He was in a desolate place; there was a thick purple mist that surrounded the place. An eerie chill filled the air and the places seem to be deprived of all light. He could only make out what he guessed were tombstones surrounding him but then he looked down to see he was moving.

He stood up and looked down to see he was standing on a small boat; it was floating along a river toward a large arch like structure. Since he couldn't make out what it was, he looked around to see it he could find some light.

All of a sudden blue torches started to light up all around him, like assisting him in his search to light. Zeo looked around and sat back down, wishing that he was still enveloped in darkness.

The sea he was floating in was red like blood and seemed to give off the purple mist. Zeo looked in front of him to see a man wearing a hooded black cloak, rowing them toward what was now seen to be a dark gray gate the was made of monstrous looking skulls and abnormal size bones.

"OH MY GOD, I'M DEAD!! WHAT GOING TO HAPPEN TO ME NOW, DO THEY EVEN DUEL IN THE AFTERLIFE! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE; I HAVEN'T EVEN FINISHED MY MISSION. I'M GOING TO HAUNT THAT FORTRESS BASTARD FOR THE REST OF HIS EVER LOVING LIFE, I'M GOING TO…" Zeo attention was directed toward the floor of the boat and the familiar pendant that rested there.

"PARTNER, I'M GLAD YOUR OKAY!" he screamed as he ran to pick up the amulet.

But before he could reach for it, a glint appeared from the side of the boat. Zeo noticed that and jumped back out of the way before a flash of wind swept in front of him. The amulet flew, and landed in the next to the cloaked figure.

The figure stood up from its position, it picked up the amulet and set down a scythe which it swung at Zeo.

Zeo eye twitched, the figure turned around to see the face of the figure. It wasn't really a face, just glowing blue eyes and a mouth.

It said something which made Zeo whole body quiver, "I shall take this creature's soul and yours as well."

"What, why would you do that for?!"

"This one escaped from its fate before, but not again. Its soul will remain here for all time" the entity stated holding up the amulet.

"Escape…" Zeo looked at him and his face went cold. He remembered the night in which his partner was burned away and then the day it had returned to him.

"You escaped from the afterlife to help me…" was all Zeo thought. He looked up and the entity and then back to his duel disk that was still on his arm.

"No, you can't do that! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE AWAY MY PARTNER FROM ME!" screamed Zeo as he readied his duel disk.

The entity looked at him and let out a creepy chuckle that seemed to make the river they were on boil.

"This is interesting. Very well I'll duel you for you and this dragon's freedom."

The scythe it carried attached itself to one of its ghostly arms; a deck appeared out of nowhere on top of it.

Zeo looked at the entity in shock, "WHAT!!"

The entity gave a wicked grin "IF YOU LOSE, THEN I THE REAPER OF CARDS WILL TAKE YOUR SOUL!!"

"DUEL"

R.O.C LP: 4000

Zeo LP: 4000

Zeo looked and said "I'll go first, I draw!" he picked up the next card from his deck. "Don't know what he got planned, so got to start of strong"

"I'll summon the Paladin of Cursed Dragon in attack mode and put one card face down!" A white knight riding a wrinkled looking white dragon appeared on the field (4/1900/1200) and a facedown card appeared before Zeo.

The reaper said nothing but drew its card, "I'll put a card face down, and activate the continuous spell card Vendetta of Lost Soul."

"Vendetta of Lost Soul?" The picture on the card was of a monster falling into a hole while grasping for the sky in panic and horror.

"I see you don't know of the terror this card can bring, I'll enjoy seeing the despair and terror on your face as you wished you had never challenged me, boy!

"I'll also activate the continuous spell card, Treaty for War. I'll also put a card facedown and see what you can do."

Zeo looked at the spell cards nervously, he had never heard of them before. He went to go draw his next card and looked at the amulet in the hands of the reaper.

"Don't worry partner, I'll finish him quickly" he thought as he drew his next card.

"Damn it, I don't have Heavy Storm but I need to hurry up and wipe him out. I summon Zombie Master in attack mode." Before him appeared a man with pale skin, long blue hair and tattered clothes (4/1800/0). "I'll activate his special ability, and by discarding a monster from my hand to the graveyard, I can now special summon a zombie monster from my graveyard. I discard Pyramid Turtle, to summon back Pyramid Turtle."

After discarding a card, a hole appeared revealing the tortoise with the pyramid like shell on its back (4/1200/1400).

The Reaper of Card's grin never left its face. Zeo twitched but decided he needed to end the duel now. "I attack your monster with my Cursed Paladin!"

The knight riding the wrinkled dragon swooped in and crushed the facedown card monster. It flipped to reveal a pink worm with spikes covering the side of its body (2/750/600).

The Reaper laughed methodically, "The special ability of my Needle Worm forces you to discard the top 5 cards from your deck!"

Zeo looked on in horror as five cards on the top of his deck dissolved before him, the resulting pink mist going into his graveyard.

"Doesn't matter, I still…" Zeo was going to say something but then he let out a high pitch wail as the pink mist had taken five more cards from his deck.

The Reaper laughed again, "Vendetta of Lost Soul, effect allows me to double the amount of cards a person has to discard from their deck when it's caused by a card effect!"

Zeo gritted his teeth as his cards disappeared, "I still get to attack you directly! Zombie Master. Attack him directly!"

Although he ordered it, Zombie Master wouldn't move and stood perfectly still. Zeo looked on in shock; he looked at the Reaper to explain what was happening.

"Treaty for War allows both players to end the opponent's battle phase when a monster is destroyed."

Zeo looked to his opponent in annoyance, he ended his turn right there.

The Reaper drew his next card and activated his face down card. "I activate the Trap Card, Reaper's Mill! For every card on your side of the field, I give up 1000 LP.

R.O.C LP: 1000

Zeo LP: 4000

"Now I can discard cards from your deck, equal to the combined level of all your monsters on your field. That would be 12, plus I double it with Vendetta of Lost Soul, meaning you discard 24 cards in all!"

Zeo eyes widen in horror as his entire deck was dissipating in a purple mist, the entire deck had disappeared only leaving one card remaining.

R.O.C LP: 1000 (cards in deck: 35)

Zeo LP: 4000 (cards in deck: 1)

"Now I put one monster in defense mode and end my turn!"

A look of complete panic appeared on Zeo's face, he looked up to the Reaper who was laughing uncontrollable and in a creepy fashion. Zeo fell to his knees, "how can I win a duel, with only one card in my deck…"

"THAT'S THE FACE! THAT IS THE FACE I WANTED TO SEE! THE LOOK OF TOTAL DEFEAT AND UTTER DESPAIR OF TRUE TERROR! YOU HAVE SHOWN ME THAT FACE, AND NOW THERE IS NO LONGER ANY REASON TO PROLONG THIS! I WILL END THIS DUEL AND HAVE YOU EXPERIENCE A WHOLE WORLD OF PAIN!"

"HA HA HA, HA HA HA, HA HA HA HA, HA HA HA HA HA"

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed the chapter, I thank Devis Cope for the deck idea!

Please Review and tell me how I can make my story better.

Preview:

Zeo: A card that stops my battles, A card that destorys my deck, this strategy is...

Reaper: Unbeatable!

Zeo: No, I can't give up. For my partner's sake, as well as my own, I won't lose"

Next time: Deck Destruction!? Reaper of Cards vs Zeo

Zeo: I will not lose!


	7. Deck Destruction!

Took a while to upload this chapter, legal obligation (Once Again, I hate School)

Also had to do volunteer work for credit. (I also now hate gyms)

Sorry for the delay, but now I got one of those things out of the way. I can start working on this story again.

I thank people for their concern!

Chapter 6- Deck Destruction!?

Reaper of Cards vs. Zeo

* * *

R.O.C LP: 1000 (cards in deck: 35)

Zeo LP: 4000 (cards in deck: 1)

Zeo stared at the ground, listening to the laughter of the Reaper. He was trying to find a way to get out of this situation, but nothing was coming to mind.

"Are you going to quit boy?" asked the joyous reaper. It was taking great pride in Zeo's indecision and worry. He let out another laugh, this one louder than the last.

The barren river they were floating on started to broil and bubble. The boat seemed to hasten its journey to the gate. The longer Zeo seemed to stay on his knees, the faster it seemed to become.

"Did I get my partner back just to loss him again; is my power not strong enough?" Zeo thought as he looked at his deck. He thought back to how he was overwhelmed by the man called Fortress back on the boat.

He looked to see the reaper still holding his treasured amulet. He then stood up and looked at the reaper.

"Your soul is as good as mine, boy! If you had just let me take the dragon then you wouldn't be in this position right now." The entity of death gripped the amulet tighter and you could hear a faint roar of pain from it.

Zeo's eyes widened and a dark tint covered his eyes. "I WILL NOT FAIL AGAIN; YOU WILL BE THE ONE PRAYING FOR MERCY! I DRAW!!"

He picked up the next card and looked at it. The card was the spell card Effect Shut. After looking at his hand once more the tint in his eyes grew darker.

A malicious smirk graced his lips; he looked up to the reaper and said "This duel is mine."

Before the reaper could replay, Zeo spoke again in a dark, firm and monotone voice "I will activate the special ability of my Mezuki in the graveyard. By removing it from play, I can special summon a zombie monster in my graveyard."

"Return to the field, Patrician of Darkness!" A huge shadow erupted from out from it appeared a blue skinned man with bat wing and dark armor. He looked forward with an awkward smile (due to his fangs). He landed next to Zeo and set his eyes upon the reaper with a grin. (5/2000/1400)

"So what?" asked the reaper in a nonchalant tone. Zeo did not respond and continued his turn. "I will now activate my face down card, Transmigration Prophecy. We both can return one card from our graveyard back to our decks. I choose Heavy Storm and I don't care what you do." A card shot out of the graveyard slot and flew into Zeo's empty deck slot. The reaper also took a card, but it went straight to his hand instead of the deck. "Reaper's Mill is returned to my hand instead of my deck due to its effect."

Zeo chuckled at the reaper and then his smirk grew wider "I could end this duel right now, but I've decided to make you regret threatening me or my partner. So I put these three cards face down and end my turn."

"Is that so? Then let us see if you can back up your claims. I draw!"

R.O.C LP: 1000 (cards in deck: 34)

Zeo LP: 4000 (cards in deck: 1)

The reaper let out a chuckle and said "I'll flip my face down card, and have you destroyed with the rest of the cards." The defense position card flips up, revealing another Needle Worm (2/700/600). A barrage of needles filled the air and aimed it at the zombie duelist's duel disk.

The specter let out another laugh, as the needles all hit Zeo at once. But the laughter stopped when he saw the needles hovering over Zeo but not hitting him. The Needle Worm was trapped in a cage and then exploded quickly. The needles the disappeared from around Zeo.

"What?!' was all the reaper could sputter out until he looked over to see a spell card face up on Zeo's field. "You're an idiot, I activate the Quick Play Spell Card Effect Shut, and I can negate the activation of an effect monster and destroy it."

The reaper eyes narrowed and his mouth frowned. He didn't expect him to survive that attack. He looked at his hand and smiled again, "I put two cards face down and activate Emergency Provisions. I destroy three of my spell cards to gain 3000 LP!"

The card revealed itself, but then ate up all the cards on the reapers field including Treaty of War and the two facedown cards. The only one left was Vendetta of Lost Soul.

R.O.C LP: 4000 (cards in deck: 34)

Zeo LP: 4000 (cards in deck: 1)

"Since I destroyed the facedown Spelled Blessings, I gained 1000 LP and I don't have to pay life points this turn for spell and trap effects" boasted the reaper. But when he looked into Zeo's eyes, he could see nothing but a deep darkness that had never been blessed by the light.

The boy said nothing, just looked at the reaper with alienable darkness. It seemed to grow with every passing moment, it seemed to creep toward him ever slowly with each passing moment.

"I'm the Reaper of Cards, I control the aspect of death for his majesty. I WILL NOT LOSE TO SOME LITTLE BRAT! I'LL CAST HIS SOUL INTO OBLIVION" thought the panicked reaper as he played his next move.

"The special ability of the other card Triggered Set Spell, allows me to activate a trap card set this turn. But I can't attack if I do so!"

Zeo looked on with cold dead eyes, the color of his eyes becoming darker with every moment. The silent atmosphere it caused was now increasing in volume. The Reaper looked on, and set a card facedown.

"It's over, Activate Reaper's Mill. Since I don't have to pay any life points, I can now go directly go to the part where I make you discard 17 cards (4+4+4+5) from your deck because of your monsters' levels. And then thanks to Vendetta of Lost Soul the amount doubles!"

"I'LL HAVE YOU DISCARD 34 CARDS FROM YOUR DECK, BOY!!" laughed the Reaper. But the laughter came to a halt when he witnessed the facedown card that flipped face up on the field.

"You fell for it, I could have just finished you next turn but you make it too easy for me. Trap Card, Dark Mystical Refpanel. I can now negate the effect of your trap card, and then the effect of the card is now done to you instead. I'll have you discard 34 cards from your deck."

R.O.C LP: 4000 (cards in deck: 0)

Zeo LP: 4000 (cards in deck: 1)

The deck within the reaper's duel scythe slowly disappeared, into nothing but dust that seemed to be carried off by the wind. The darkness seemed to now creep even closer to the Reaper. The empty deck slot of the scepter's scythe decayed and started to break apart.

It looked over to Zeo, who said only "Go Continuous Trap Card, Repayment of Losses. During a player's end phase, we each get to draw one card for every monster that was destroyed this turn. That means we each draw a card for the destroyed Needle Worm"

The Reaper looked at the card with shock, it had no more cards in its hand and it was at the mercy of the boy whose soul he was planning to take. The Reaper came to a realization, "YOU TRICKED ME, YOU TRICKED ME!!"

Zeo evil smile never left his face, "That's right, I made sure you picked that Reaper's Mill card and I even set up the monster on the field to the exact level necessary to deck you out. NOW REAPER, VANISH!!"

R.O.C LP: LOSS (Couldn't draw a card from deck)

Zeo LP: 4000 (cards in deck: 0)

The Reaper looked in horror as Zeo drew his card, ending the duel and enveloping him in darkness at the same time. "What is this?!" he cried before disappearing in a haze of darkness.

Zeo looked on, the satisfaction from what just happened was itched all over his face. The darkness didn't consume the reaper right away, it slowly wrapped around it until the only remnants of it was its duel monster's card. Then all of a sudden, the dark tint in his eyes vanished and he fell to his knees. The smirk on his face was gone leaving only fatigue.

"Partner!" he cried as he reached out to the amulet on the floor but then a black spark shot out of it. The spark seemed to flare up every time he reached for the card.

Zeo lowered his head in shame, "I see now, I'm sorry partner…I said I'd never use their powers again…". He took the glove off his hand, and revealed what was a glowing dark "V" that was covered with marks. (The bruises from his burns)

He reached out again to the amulet, this time he picked it up and said "I know, I have to get stronger." He picked his head up and looked over to the other side of the boat and saw that they were about to pass through the gate. Zeo lifted his glowing hand towards the gate and then a huge light engulfed him and the boat.

What Zeo failed to notice when he took off his glove, was that he was being watched by a flying blue eyeball with legs. After the light engulfed Zeo, the creature flew away and landed in front of a huge castle. It was large and grey, with four towers on each of its corners. The place was covered in Mist, but a lone figure could be made out on one of them.

It was a tall man, but his facial features and clothing could not be made out. The only thing noticeable was his spiky hair and disfigured hand.

"My King, those people have begun their attack. They have already destroyed the reaper."

"That does not matter, he was of littler use. Did he have the mark on him?"

"Yes, I believe he did. He disappeared beyond the reaper's gate. But I know where he is going my king. It's a place in the human world called Bridge Academy."

"I see, very well. We have found out about their hideout. We shall now take the fight to this Bridge Academy and obliterate them all!"

* * *

On a tiny boat far out in the middle of the sea, Kaiser laid on his front unconscious. All of a sudden, he jumped up and took off his shirt.

Kaiser looked on in shock as his "X" mark on his back stopped glowing. He knew that this meant that one of his comrades had stopped using their powers but he didn't know which one.

"You're alright then, I was getting kind of worried."

Kaiser gasped and turned to see a girl with shoulder length black hair standing behind him and a small yacht. Her sky blue eyes seemed clear and vibrate. She was a little shorter than him about 5'2. She was wearing a sleeveless white shirt and a blue knee length skirt. On the side of her left shoulder is a "VII".

"Kasumi, what are you doing here?" asked Kaiser. Kasumi looked at him with a serious expression that kind of scared him. But then she began laughing and said "I finally got a lead to my brother's whereabouts and I'm going there right now. Also Karasu said to pick you up before the buzzards eat you."

"Kaiser cringed at the name of the pint-sized duelist who probably left him out here to die and asked "Where are you headed to?"

"Why, you and I are both going to Bridge Academy!" she replied with a grin.

* * *

A boy was walking along the pier, he wore a dark grey long coat with a black shirt underneath. He had on regular jeans and clack boots which he used to take long strides.

Ever since he arrived on this island, he had gotten a weird feeling. Chancellor Crowler had all students enter the school's main building to get their rank and room numbers as quick as possible. He noticed that most of the kids already made friends, even a group of sad looking kids seemed to get together. He didn't mind, crowds weren't his thing.

"Perfect, I got into the lowest dorm and it's located near the ocean and nothing else! I can practice in peace" he said to himself.

The boy's white hair seemed to defy gravity as it leaned back but his bangs fell forward. His had his eyes closed and a content smiled was the only change on his face. He was carrying a small duffel bag and a green and white jacket with a club emblem on it.

He was about to walk back but seemed to see something washed on shore. Usually, he would avoid something like this but his curiosity got the better of him. He ran to see a boat washed to shore, with a familiar looking blue haired boy lying facedown in the sand.

"Holy…" he said as he ran to meet the boy but stopped when the boy got up and started to look around. The blue haired boy looked and asked "Where am I?"

"Bridge Academy"

"Thank God I made it! Hey who are you?"

"Vega Kumori"

"Zeo Marrow" replied the blue haired boy before he collapsed on the sand again.

* * *

I would like to thank 5-digit (Vega) and Azul Angel1251596 (Kasumi) for their characters.

Review and tell me how to make the story better.

The Next Chapter is : Entrance To Bridge Academy, The Ancient Gears Block The Way


	8. The Entrance To Bridge Academy

New Chapter, Thanks to all those who emailed me wanted me to update.

I completely forgot to update this story, but the next few chapters are going to be updated quickly probably Thursday

I don't own Yu-gi-oh gx etc,etc

Chapter 7

The Entrance To Bridge Academy,

The Ancient Gears Block the Way

* * *

"My liege, we have prepared a vessel to take you to this Bridge Academy" said the little winged demon to its lord.

The figure shrouded in mist nodded, but was stopped when another figure appeared behind him and said "No my king, please allow me to go and scope things out."

The creature had large black wings; its face was black with blond hair. It had on a white and pink blouse and sandals with straps going up its legs. The mist figure spoke, "Marie, you wish to check out what that organization is doing?"

The figure's voice was overbearing and strong, Marie looked on a little shaken as she nodded slowly. "Yes my liege, I believe your judgment can wait until we've gathered more information."

The figure looked at her and nodded 'Very well, but I expect results Marie." With that the dark angel nodded, and disappeared into the portal.

It was nightfall, and Marie was skillfully flying through the night, hovering over the building know as Bridge Academy. She took out a card and vanished, seemingly to no where.

Bridge Academy looked like a modern mansion, a literally mansion that seemed span to the sky and beyond. The moonlight reflected off the school's windows, revealing a winged figure walking in the hallways. The silent hallways were only marred by approaching footsteps, which came to an abrupt stop. Taking a card from her blazer jacket, the winged figure tapped the door with it and the automated doors slid opened.

Walking into the room, the winged figure looked on in amusement as she saw an empty room with only a large screen. In front of the screen, was a projector attached to a duel disk. The disk was hanged sideways on a metallic stand with robot arms at its sides.

The figure took a step, but all of the sudden the robot turned on. It screen turned on, and a countdown begun. After the countdown, the robot duel disk activated by itself.

DUEL OPPONENT REALIZED, BOOTING UP DUELING PROGRAM

The winged figure chuckled a bit, and then got to a defensive stance.

DUEL PROGRAM, MACHINE RE-VOLT VERSION 2 DECK SET ACTIVATE

The winged figure looked on in amusing "Perfect, let see what kinds of tricks this thing has." The darkness that was surrounding the figure vanished, revealing Marie looking on with a dark grin.

"DUEL"

Duel Robot LP: 4000

Marie LP: 4000

THE FIRST TURN IS MINE, DRAW. ONE CARD FACE DOWN AND ACTIVATE THE SPELL CARD ANCIENT GEAR CASTLE. THEN SUMMON ANCIENT GEAR SOLIDER IN ATTACK MODE.

The projector started to glow, and then a large rock castle with a draw bridge appeared on front of the robot with a face down card. A grey machine like figure appeared with gears turning within its mouth. Its hand was a gun torrent and the machine had metal armoring covering its gears (4/1300/1300). The gears in the castle seemed to turn, which turned the gears on Ancient Gear Solider (4/1300+300/1300)

ANCIENT GEAR CASTLE INCREASE ANCIENT GEAR MONSTER'S ATK POINTS BY 300, TURN END.

Marie chuckled and drew her card, "I will summon Giant Germ in attack mode." In front of Marie, a large mutated pink cell appeared in front of her (2/1000/100). The castle's gears seemed to spin faster.

"Battle, Giant Germ now attacks that scrap heap!" The pink cell flew towards the machine solider while at the same time the solider charged up its gun arm. The solider let loose a couple of shots that blasted away the cell. The resulting explosion hit Marie.

Duel Robot LP: 4000

Marie LP: 3400

After the explosion, the one cell thought to be destroyed formed two more cells (2/1000/100) x 2. Then a fluid from the cells flew over and hit the robot screen.

Duel Robot LP: 3500

Marie LP: 3400

The fallen angel laughed and said "Giant Germ gives my opponent 500 LP of damage when destroyed in battle, then summons copies of himself from my deck. I place one card face down, and end my turn."

DEVISING COUNTER MEASURE, FOUND ONE DRAW. SUMMON ANCIENT GEAR KNIGHT IN ATTACK MODE.

Next to the solider, another grey metallic figure appeared. This one had gears as well, but its arms were a lance and a gear shaped shield. (4/1800+300/500)

SPELL CARD, ANCIENT GEAR DRILL. DISCARD ONE CARD FROM MY HAND TO THE GRAVEYARD TO TAKE A MAGIC CARD AND SET IT TO THE FIELD.

A face down card appeared next to the other face down card, and then both machine fighters charged at the cells. SOLIDER AND KNIGHT ATTACK THE GIANT GERMS.

The Solider charged its gun and fired at the cell, destroying it again. The knight spun its lance and pierced the other cell. The two germs exploded, once again hitting Marie.

Duel Robot LP: 3500

Marie LP: 1700

Then again, the fluid flew and hit the screen of the robot again.

Duel Robot LP: 2500

Marie LP: 1700

TURN END

Marie now had a look of ecstasy on her face, the fallen angel stated "How fun, what a delightful toy this is." She drew her next card; she placed a monster in facedown defense mode and a card facedown and ended her turn. The only thing she said was "Turn end"

MY TURN DRAW, I ACTIVATE THE FACEDOWN CARD I GOT FROM ANCIENT GEAR DRILL, POLYMERIZATION. I FUSE THE ANCIENT GEAR GOLEM I DREW WITH THE TWO MONSTERS ON THE FIELD TO CREATE THE ULTIMATE ANCIENT GEAR GOLEM.

Three metal figures appeared and they flew into a vortex. Out of the vortex, came out a large armored figure. It had the bottom of a metal horse; its claws were massive and sharp. The metal behemoth looked on, eyes glowing a dark red that penetrated the darkness remaining in the room (10/4400+300/3400).

The fallen angel looked on unimpressed "The boss will be pleased to know that this human toy, will pose no threat to him at all."

FACE DOWN CARD, RARE METALMORPH. IT EQUIPS TO MY ULTIMATE GEAR GOLEM AND GRANTS HIM IMMUNITY TO MAGIC CARDS.

A shiny metal light enveloped the armored machine (10/4700+500/3400), giving the creature a brand new shine. Marie face remained disinterested, as she prepared for the attack. "Trap card activate, Spirit Barrier. Now I will not take damage from your scrap can's attack."

COMPUTING, BATTLE ULTIMATE ANCIENT GEAR GOLEM ATTACKS THE FACEDOWN MONSTER.

The giant armored machines claw ripped through the card facedown, revealing an elderly woman in nun's attire (4/800/2000). The lady burst and the dust settled to reveal an unflinching fallen angel.

TURN END

Marie slimed once again, "This is the final turn, draw." She drew her card and quickly played it. "Spell card, A Feather of the Phoenix. I discard one card in my hand to the graveyard, to put one on the top of my deck." She place a card with the duel disk and one shot out and was put onto the top of the deck.

Then four cards shot out of the duel disk and in front of Marie appeared a phantom entity. It had two black wings and black body with spikes protruding from it. Half of his face is that of a white skull and a horn is sticking out. It has long claws and white wrapping around its sides but no legs just a spectral tail (8/2400/1500).

WHAT!?

"The special ability of my Sky Scourge Norlearas, I can special summon it by removing three Giant Germs and one the Forgiving Maiden and by giving up 1000 LP I can discard every card on the field and in the hands to the graveyard. In return, I draw one card."

Duel Robot LP: 2500

Marie LP: 700

A black mist encircled the field, the Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem disappeared along with every card on the field and then the only thing left were the machine and the fallen angel. Marie drew her cards to hear NOW THE ABILITY OF ULTIMATE ANCIENT GEAR GOLEM ACTIVATES, I CAN SUMMON ANCIENT GEAR GOLEM IGNORING THE SUMMON CONDITIONS.

Like he said out of the ground sprouted a giant armored suit with gears on its body. The creature itself looked like a bigger version of the small Ancient Gears, this one with two fists (8/3000/3000).

A specter appeared behind Marie, and then a card shot out of her graveyard and returned to her hand. "Night Assailant allows me to return a flip monster card to my hand from the graveyard, I choose Mask of Darkness."

Since the robot said nothing, she continued her move "I set the Mask of Darkness, then use the spell card Creature Swap. I give you my Mask, and I take back your Golem."

The facedown card and the Golem, switched sides with the Golem being with Marie and the facedown card with the computer. ERROR, ERROR, ERROR

"No error, I win attack the facedown card now!" the oversized golem rammed its fist into the facedown card, revealing a mask (2/900/400) shattering. The impact of the punch blew right into the computer.

Duel Robot LP: 0

Marie LP: 700

ERROR, ERROR, ERROR, ERROR, ERROR, ERROR, ERROR, ERROR, ERROR

The fallen angel walked closer to the machine that was sending out sparks. "I wonder what this place uses these things for, I should inform his majesty." But before she could attempt anything, running sounds could be heard outside. The fallen angel cursed under her breath "I guess I have to investigate, another time. She then took out a card, and vanished into then air.

The machine was steaming for a bit, the loud ruckus of the duel seemed to attract unwanted attention. As guards ran into the room to examine what happened. One guard in particular took great interest in the scene.

After inspecting the room, they thought that one of the students probably left the duel robot on and it overheated and blew a fuse. After they left the scene, one of the guards remained and inspected the site.

He noticed a black feather stuck in the ground. After picking it up, Kaiser thought "They're here."

* * *

In the morning at his gold office, Crowler was having a conference with the dorm heads. Mr. Gabbiani looked at him with a puzzled look, wondering what they were here for. He was standing next to Mr. Bonaparte. Then a woman entered who had short orange hair; she had on a long red blazer with heart symbols on it. The trimmings were silver and the design was similar to the other uniforms. She had on a sliver one piece dress that came down to her knees as well with red boots.

"This is Ms. Joan Na no ne, she will be the school's nurse and dorm head of the Heart dorm." She bowed graciously, making the men in the office blush out of embarrassment.

"Why did you call us here Crowler, was it about Ms. Joan or the incident last night."

Crowler got up from his chair and stated "the duel practitioner robot; worked well during the exams but it would seem it will be out for a while Na no ne." Marcel nodded his head in agreement but Mr. Gabbiani looked on with a worried look. The damage it took was bad and the circuitry seemed to be fried. It was programmed to turn on when a card is brought into the room, but I don't know who would be dueling so late at night.

Ms. Joan looked on puzzled "duel practitioner robot?" All three men looked at her and Marcel stated "the duel robots we used for the entrance exams. We have a main program for it in the main building, which we use for placement duel and such. Someone infiltrated the school and destroyed it but for what I don't know."

"What about poor Zeo, Chancellor?" pouted Joan in an innocent voice. She realized that the robot she dueled was the one they were talking about, so she quickly changed the subject. Crowler nodded and said "We need to know what happened to him on that ship as well Na no ne." The look he had was riddled with worry and indecision.

Joan looked on in silence, probably to take note on what was happening. Mr. Gabbiani looked on in shock "Why does that matter, the student is safe and sound and can begin school in the next week!"

"It's not that, sometimes you have to be extra careful about these things. It's for the protection of the students, right Chancellor" said Mr. Bonaparte in an equally worried tone.

"You can't be serious Marcel, and how are you going to get those answer? By interrogating him?" stated Mr. Gabbiani, clearly not happy with the mistrust these two have of the boy.

Joan looked on intrigued by the prospect of a dueling machine; she turned and said "We can figure this out later. I have to go back to the office, goodbye all." She bowed and turned back to walk out of the office. Crowler nodded to both teachers and left after the buxom woman.

* * *

_(At the nurse's office)_

"Look he's coming to!"

"Is he alright, will he be able to stand?"

Zeo slowly opened his eyes to see he was in a white room; it was definitely a nurse office. The table in front of him had locked clear view cabinets of medicine. He looked to see the new person he met Vega, looking at him with a happy face. The other person he looked at, he didn't recognize right away.

He was about 5'8, with dark brown under a black bandana. He was wearing the green club blazer, with dark blue jeans. He looked down and said "Thank god your awake, it was getting real boring hanging around the room with you."

Zeo looked at the boy in question but before he could ask a question "He is the Jack of Clubs, Ryuu Zenro" said Vega in a less than cheerful tone. "When you fainted, I asked for help from my dorm and this guy said it was his responsibility so he would help me."

Zeo, once again had a confused look. Vega sighed and said "In Bridge Academy, there are four dorms: Spade, Heart, Diamond and Club. The Spades seem to have a private campus and special classes away from the main school."

Zeo nodded slowly, he was mentally jotting everything down. Ryuu took the opportunity to say "The best student in each dorm is given a title and the title for the best Club duelist is the Jack of Clubs."

Zeo nodded again and then shouted 'SO I AM IN BRIDGE ACADEMY!!" This resulted in two people coming in, one was Chancellor Crowler and the other was Ms. Joan.

"Oh he woke up, how wonderful. Zeo are you okay?" asked the woman in a concerned manner. Crowler on the other hand was left speechless, with his eyes in a happy daze.

"Zeo Marrow, thank god your finally awake Na no ne! I won't have to lose my j… ANY SLEEP; YES SLEEP NOW THAT I KNOW YOU'RE SAFE NA NO NE!" This got him a stare down from the others in the room, and a long silence followed. Zeo looked on happily but again, his eyes became heavy and he fell out once again.

Ryuu and Vega gasped, while Crowler was having another panic attack. The orange haired women sighed; she walked over to the zombie duelist and put her hand across his forehead.

"Don't worry, he only exhausted so he needed more rest. He should be okay by tomorrow morning." Crowler looked at the women and nodded. He turned to the two boys in the room, and said "Leave the boy in Joan's care, and report back to your dorm Na no ne."

After some nods, the boys left the nurse's office. Ms. Joan sighed as she looked back to the unconscious Zeo in front of her. She went next to him and a grin grew across her mouth. Her hand slowly inched toward Zeo face, her shadow slowly eclipsing the light on his face. Her fair skin turned dark and wings sprouted from her back. Now her hand was only mere inches from the boy's neck.

Her hand crept slower and slower towards its intended target, until finally it grasped what she wanted.

She slowly took of the boy's glove and let out a gasp at the old scars that riddled the hand. She then noticed, the "V" shaped symbol on his hands and thought "He is the one who defeated the reaper." She turned away from the boy, her appearance now that of the buxom nurse from minutes ago.

She smiled a bit and waived. She then walked out of the room. At the same time, the image of a dragon could be seen appearing right behind duelist himself.

Zeo looked up; he could see his partner and said "This academy... already interesting."

* * *

Thanks to Mavirk Zero for this character. (Ryuu)

The next chapter is: Reunion of Past and Present (Part 1) Wild Moonlight Dragon vs. Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier


	9. Reunion of Past and Present

New chapter, things will get really interesting now at Bridge Academy

Read, Review and Enjoy

I don't own... Well you know Gx and blah, blah, blah, blah,blah

Chapter 8

Reunion of Past and Present (Part 1)

Wild Moonlight Dragon vs. Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier

* * *

(_Crowler's Office)_

_Akito Suzuki and Juliana Feriosta were once again standing in front of the Chancellor, he was sitting down looking through paperwork._

"_Old man, what are we here for now?" asked an irritated Akito. Crowler frown turned into a scowl as he looked at the boy in question. Juliana, feeling the worst decided to defuse the situation. "Did you call us for the report on the new students?"_

_The scowl turned into a smile as the Chancellor nodded in response. Akito was about to say something else but his mouth was covered from behind. Crowler looked on and sighed and Juliana flinched a bit. Akito on the other hand was fuming with anger. Veins appeared to throb on his forehead._

"_Don't be rude Akito, the Chancellor only wants to know about the student's moral after the ship incident" stated the person holding Akito's mouth closed. Akito brushed off the hand and turned around, growling. The man behind him was wearing the same Spade blazer he was, his slender glasses having a dark tint. He had long blonde hair in a ponytail (common in the Spade dorm). His black pants and boots completed the attire._

_Akito growled again, "Kazu if you do that to me again, I'm going to…" the threat was never finished as Juliana had held onto his arm, pulling him down. Aktio looked back to the small girl and grunted; he returned his glare to Kazu and said nothing else._

"_Kazu, what do you believe would be best to increase student fortitude. I worry that these incidents will disrupt student determination Na no ne."_

"_A DUEL" the boy stated in a brutally honest tone. He bowed to the Chancellor and walked out through the front door. Crowler face lit up at the idea, he started searching, violently through the papers on his desk. A flurry of papers began to fly into the air. _

_Both students looked to the Chancellor with sighs, Juliana walked out dragging Akito. (So he wouldn't say anything else rude.)_

_The Chancellor looked through the paper work on his desk, and then noticed the pictures of two familiar female duelists. "They will do just fine na no ne."_

A blue haired boy walked out of a small room, it was probably the same size as a one-room apartment building. The walls were white in color and the carpet was a nice beige color. The outside of the building had also white walls, but the railing, roof and outside curtains were all green. The building itself could be compared to a motel with a green motif.

"That's expected of the Club dorm, huh?" asked the blue haired boy with a sigh. In two days he was going to start classes and he decided that he should get acquainted with the island. He looked to the green blazer he had and grimaced a bit. He decided to look for the other dorms, and see what things are like.

"_Yes, you're in the club dorm senior Zeo" said the Chancellor in his usual accent. _

"_I don't mind, but isn't that for the lower level duelist?"_

"_Yes and those duelists who miss dorm registration. Tardiness is also a bad thing Na no ne." replied the Chancellor._

_In the white nurse office, giggling could be heard in the background. Ms. Marie looked to the face faulted Zeo, and smiled again. "This is your blazer, and club brand duel disk na no ne."

* * *

_Two days ago he was given a room in his new dorm, and in that time his two new, um "friends?" helped him get situated. Well Ryuu did, stated it was his duty to help newbies out. Vega on the other hand, said he would test out Zeo's bed and the white haired boy fell asleep and didn't wake up until Zeo had to springboard him out of his bed. That night after careful consideration, he decided to modify his deck. He decided he would leave and explore only, when it was done.

He began to walk on the dirt roads that were abundant on the island. He realized after awhile that he was completely lost. The only thing he could see was a large building that resembled an expensive looking hotel (albeit smaller). This one had a red motif to it and he recognized the blazers people had on. "This must be the Heart dorm, Ryuu said it has a bunch of snobbish duelist here and I should avoid it like the plague."

He was about to hightail it out of there until he notice a familiar set of multicolored eyes and whitish blond hair. He was standing next to the icy blue eyed girl that he met on the boat. They were talking to a pair of students who Zeo had to chuckle about how familiar they were to him.

He sneaked in closer and hid behind the building to snoop in on the conversation.

"…That's all I know, he disappeared before anything else" said the multi-colored eyed boy. The girl next to him with the long hair nodded in agreement. She stopped however when one of the other kids ran up to her and grabbed her by the collar of her red blazer.

"You were the one who saw him…lose; you have to know where he opponent went!" screamed the girl in a sadden tone. The boy she was standing next walked up to the boy with the whitish blond hair and said "We have to find out more about those three guys, and how did the things they did."

"NO, WHEN I FIND THEM I WILL MAKE THEM ALL PAY!" screamed the girl grabbing the collar, completely losing her normally calm composure.

Zeo looked on in shock; Ziste and Taichi were talking to each other while Hayley had Hitomi by the collar. They were talking about the guy who beat him, Fortress. He shook his fist in anger; he will not let that defeat go. He snapped out of his anger and came to a sudden realization, "Three? There were three of them?"

He started to think, if there were three then that would mean they might be on the island. Instead of the reunion that he believed was necessary, he ran the other way to go and investigate the scene.

A man looked on from the distance, and let out a small grin. He walked up to the kids and went "Ms. Hayley Wilson, a message from the Chancellor." The girl in question let go of Hitomi, and took the piece of paper (more like snatched it). She went to read it and the man disappeared. Taichi looked on in skepticism, he didn't like where this was going.

* * *

Zeo ran for what felt like hours to the southern pier. To his shock, there was already someone there. The girl turned to him and her eyes narrowed. She was wearing a blue vest instead of a blazer, and a blue skirt. She had on blue boots and the symbol "VII" was evident on her arm.

"NIOBE?" was all Zeo could say. He was sweating profusely and the wind blew the girl's hair into a violent mess. She brushed down her hair, and walked over to the shaken boy. She grabbed him in a warm embrace, and then whispered in his ear "Long time no see, Kuro- chan."

Zeo face turned a bright tomato shade of red and he quickly backed away from the laughing girl. "Please Kuro-chan; you know I go by Kasumi. I couldn't believe that Kaiser was right and you are okay." The girl let out a pretty smile, which made Zeo face become even brighter.

"Niobe-chan, don't call me that name. I'm no longer Kuro" he stated trying to keep his composure. Once again Kasumi held onto his arm, and slowly whispered in his ear "I felt you, I felt your power and I was so happy that you were okay. You can deny it all you want but, you are one of us."

Before Zeo could comment, Kasumi had put her finger on his lips. "We can catch up later, but right know I have to defeat some Heart girl." She then ran off after those words, waving back to Zeo while running.

After the encounter, he decided that he would go back to his dorm for some quiet. "Zeo and Vega, we have an exhibition duel to watch and as the Jack of Clubs you guys are my guess" screamed Ryuu (so much for quiet).

Ryuu dragged (and I do mean dragged) Zeo and Vega back to the school and into a large out door arena. The stage was in the middle and at the same time was surrounded by dozens of seats. It looked like the stage on would have for a concert, and a variety of black, blue, green and red colors were displayed along the stands. Ryuu plopped the two boys down and had them sit down in the front row with some of the teachers. They were right next to Ms. Marie who waved at the three before looking back at the action. Zeo asked who was dueling, and the answer shocked him. Ryuu was waiting for the duel to start and Vega had already fallen to sleep.

Crowler could be seen giddy as a school girl, the idea of a duel between two of the higher rated first years would definitely increase school moral. He looked to see security conversing with one of the duelist but quickly writ it off. He got to the center of the stage and said "WELCOME TO THIS EXHIBITION DUEL BETWEEN TWO OF THE ACADEMY'S BRIGHTEST STUDENTS NA NO NE!"

This got cheers and claps from everyone, well except the sleeping Vega and a couple of Hearts students who had a bad first encounter with a certain brown haired duelist.

During the announcement of names, one duelist walked into the arena with her head down and looking towards the ground. She did this to hide her smirk that appeared after she had just been told something very interesting from the security guard.

"_So this girl I'm dueling beat you right?"_

"_... Yes, but I was holding back you know!"_

"_Sure, so then I guess I should give it my all then."_

_The person took out a new deck and put it in to replace the old one in the duel disk. The security guard gasped, then took the old deck and nodded as the girl walked into the arena._

The other person to walk out held a stoic look on her face, as she walked into the arena with an emotionless face. The Chancellor concluded his speech with the finishing phrase "Now Hayley Wilson vs. Niobe Green, DUEL START."

The girls activated their duel disk, both had the same design but one was red, the other blue. Cheers from the audience erupted and everyone was pumped up for the duel.

"Duel"

Hayley LP: 4000

Niobe/Kasumi LP: 4000

They both drew their five cards and Hayley took the start. "I will begin the duel, I draw!" After taking the next card, the arena grew silent. Anticipation for the next move was high and the anxious crowd was ready to erupt.

"I summon Sun Baby in attack mode." After a huge flash of light, a mutated red baby appeared on the field (4/1700/1200) and then two facedown cards appeared under it.

"Turn end" said Hayley, her eyes filled with cynicism. The girl in front of Hayley drew her next card; she grinned a bit before a slot opened up on her duel disk."

"Field Spell, Umiiraka!" All of a sudden a rush of water appeared from everywhere, and both the duelists were standing out in the vast sea. The sun was bright and the water cool. Hayley cynical face vanished a bit, she looked on in shock about how real the place felt.

"Umiiraka is a field spell that increases the ATK power of water attribute monsters by 500 and their defense will go down by 400. Now I summon Water Reflection of the Ice Barrier in Atk mode." A man in a shinobi like attire erupted from the water and stood before it master in a battle stance (2/1200+500/800-400)

Hayley took a defensive stance and awaited her opponents move. "Water Reflection special ability activates since a control only level 2 and lower monsters. Now I get to attack you directly. Water Reflection, direct attack!"

Hayley gasped as the shinobi disappeared into the water and reappeared behind her, she yelled in pain as she was slashed in the back. This got an eruption from most of the students in blue and green, while a chorus of jeers from the red students.

Hayley LP: 2300

Niobe/Kasumi LP: 4000

"One card facedown, then I'll let you go" stated Kasumi as Hayley drew her card. A small smile crept on her face as she said "I summon Wild Rabbit Cub in attack mode."

The small red baby disappeared, then before Hayley appeared a small little blue rabbit with a bushy tail (5/1500/1700).

"I put two more card facedown and that is all" another two facedown cards appeared before her. This move got more jeers from the crowd, especially the red one.

"Why summon a weaker monster?" asked Ziste confused about what happened. Hitomi couldn't answer him while Taichi once again looked on saying nothing.

Kasumi drew her next card and said "I draw, now activate face down card, Compulsory Evacuation Device." After the card resolved, a canon appeared under Kasumi's shinobi and it fired him back at Kasumi. He turned into a card and she caught it. The crowd had a collective gasp, well all except a grimacing Zeo.

Hayley looked on, "why on earth did she send back her own monster?" As if to answer her question, Kasumi said "Now because you have more cards on the field than I do (5 to 1), I can special summon Medium of the Ice Barrier in Atk mode." A women with long teal blue hair slowly and flowing blue and white dress slowly rose from the water (7/2200+500/1600-400). Once again the blue students roared with delight and happiness.

Kasumi continued her assault, now I summon Mother Grizzly in Atk mode." Hayley looked on as a large blue bear appeared before her and let out a loud roar (4/1400+500/1000-400). "Now Mother Grizzly, Attack her little rabbit."

Hayley looked on with confidence "Activate trap card, Draining Shield. Now I recover life points equal to amount of your attack power." A barrier appeared in front of the bunny and a light glowed around Hayley.

Hayley LP: 4200

Niobe/Kasumi LP: 4000

"Fine then, attack the bunny now my medium!" The women summoned an orb of water and fired it at the bunny. Hayley stood there preparing for the damage. The orb blasted the bunny and Hayley.

Hayley LP: 3000

Niobe/Kasumi LP: 4000

The blue students once again cheered, while Ziste asked "Why didn't she activate her other facedown card?" Taichi stated "While Medium of Ice Barrier is on the field; only one spell/trap card can activated this turn."

"Turn end, let's see if you can put up a better fight. I mean you did beat Kaiser after all."

That statement went unnoticed by the crowd, but a few individuals picked up on it, especially Hayley. Her eyes completely narrowed, and she grumbled "So you're with the ones that made Zeo disappear."

Kasumi chuckled, "No, I didn't make Zeo disappear; you and your weakness did. Besides Zeo doesn't exist anymore, so you shouldn't be so hung up on a memory." That statement seemed to enrage Hayley even more, the guilt she felt about getting her new friend involved with this crowd erupted from her and she drew her card.

"I will not forgive you, for what you just said. I activate the special ability of my Wild Rabbit Cub; by giving up 500 LP I can special summon him from the graveyard." The bunny appeared once again in front of her. "Now I sacrifice it to summon Wild Dragon Hatchling. The small sliver white dragon appeared, its wings glisten in the light (6/2600/2400).

Hayley LP: 2500

Niobe/Kasumi LP: 4000

The crowd wearing red, which was extremely quiet, erupted in frenzy. Hayley continued her turn amount the cheers "When Wild Rabbit Cub leaves the field by way other than battle, I draw a two cards. Any tuner monster I draw is automatically special summoned." She picked up her two cards, and quickly summoned one. A small child with a small cape and big head (4/1800/1700).

"I'll tune my Level 4 Moon Baby, with my Level 6 Wild Dragon Hatchling." In front of her Wild Dragon Hatchling turned transparent and was being engulfed by stars and three circles. After a burst of light, a beautiful sphere from the sky floated down in front of Hayley.

A silver white dragon appeared before her, its skin was like moonlight and has a grey crescent moon emblem on his forehead and one on each side of his wings (10/3000/2700). "Wild Moonlight Dragon let us end this!"

"Its special ability allows me to gain attack points for every Wild monster in the graveyard (10/3000+100/2700). Now by giving up half of my Life points, I can declare a direct attack on my opponent. Now attack her directly!" The dragon's body radiated light, which flew and hit her opponent dead on. The cheers heard became louder, while groans could be heard behind Kasumi

Hayley LP: 1250

Niobe/Kasumi LP: 1000

Hayley looked on triumphantly, as she said "I end my turn. Now, you can do better than that can't you?" This statement got a low growl from Kasumi, who drew her next card and quickly played it. "Giant Trunade, will now send back all magic and trap cards on the field." The giant vortex in the sky sucked up every facedown card on the field, as well as the ocean under them."

"I once again summon Water Reflection of the Ice Barrier, and then tune it with my level 4 Mother Grizzly." The shinobi returned again but turned into light the surrounded a now transparent bear."

"Synchro Summon, Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!" A beautiful crystal blue dragon flew right next to the woman in front of Kasumi. The crowd grew silent, staring in awe of the majesty shown by the creature (6/2300/1400). Hayley looked on and asked "What can it do, it's weaker than my dragon and your medium."

"The ability of my Brionac, by discarding any number of cards from my hand to the Graveyard, I can return from the field to the owner's hand the same number of cards I discarded."

Hayley eyes widened in realization, about what this meant.

Vega finally opened his eyes and said "Now this is fascinating."

The blue crowd roared loudly as the duel's victor seemed well at hand, "DIAMOND, DIAMOND, DIAMOND, DIAMOND, DIAMOND, DIAMOND." The voices seemed to echo out of the arena and can be heard for miles.

Crowler's plan was working but, at what cost?

* * *

Thank CatsMeowth for her character (Kazu)

Next chapter: Reunion of Past and Present (Part 2)- The Fight that cannot be Lost.


	10. Reunion of Past and Present Part 2

The New Chapter is out and that's it.

No other good news, I still have a bunch of extra classes to do.

I got over 50 reviews now, but half of them seem to come from one person...

Well I have a pokemon story now. If your into that kind of thing then read if you like.

Read, Review and Enjoy

Oh yeah, if you want to know about upcoming chapters and when they come out then PM me.

Chapter 9- Reunion of Past and Present (Part 2)

The Fight that cannot be Lost

* * *

Ms. Joan looked on with interest; she noted the crowd noises and completely ignored them. She was now concentrating solely on the girls in front of her.

The one that gained the upper hand took her attention in particular and the familiar symbol engraved on her shoulder. Her face grew serious and she quickly stood up in a hurry and left for the isle without delay. The only one to notice was Vega, but he really didn't care.

* * *

Hayley LP: 1250

Niobe/Kasumi LP: 1000

"DIAMOND, DIAMOND, DIAMOND…" the roar of the crowd grew louder and louder, but it didn't erupt. It just keeps a steady beat. The anxiety evident, they were waiting for Kasumi to make the inevitable move.

"By discarding this card from my hand, I will send back your dragon" stated Kasumi plainly as she put placed a frozen dinosaur card into the graveyard. The crystal blue dragon roared and a rush of cold wind started to emerge.

Hayley stood there and watched in horror as her strongest monster was blasted away with the rush of wind. The dragon froze solid, and then disappeared all together. This left her field completely empty.

"Now Medium of the Ice Barrier, direct attack!" The teal haired woman started to chant, around her crystals began to form. The crystal became jagged, and became projectiles towards the brown haired duelist.

The girl smiled then took a card from her hand and sent it to the graveyard. A small sliver fur ball with the face of a cat appeared before her and took the hit. The crystals shredded it and it exploded.

Gasps and groans could be heard by the blue crowd, while the red one started to cheer now. Kasumi looked on in shock, confused about what just happened. Hayley giggled a bit and answered her "The special ability of my Chibi Kuri Cub is during the battle phase, discard it to my graveyard to special summon any Kuri Cub monster from my deck."

"Kuri Cub special ability reduces all battle damage I receive to zero when it goes to the graveyard as a result of battle." The reds cheered again but this got a disgruntled looked from Kasumi as she played two face downs.

Vega looked on with one eye opened and said "She saved herself, what will happened next?" His disinterested voice betrayed his face, which was full of anticipation. Zeo looked on in worry, realizing that this was still not good for Hayley.

Hayley LP: 1250

Niobe/Kasumi LP: 1000

After drawing her next card, Hayley quickly summoned the card. A polar bear cub on ice (3/1100/1500) appeared and yawned, next to it appeared Wild Rabbit Cub.

Hayley LP: 750

Niobe/Kasumi LP: 1000

"I'll tune my level 3 Ice Cub to my level 5 Wild Rabbit Cub." The polar bear turned into light and started to surround the transparent rabbit. After the light diminished, a pure white bunny with an icicle like symbol appeared. It was bigger than a normal one, and had very fluffy fur that puffed up.

The crowd looked on in shock, and a collective "HOW CUTE!!" Ryuu and Vega looked around in shock about all the heart shaped eyes surrounding them.

This got a few people shocked stares, like Taichi at Hitomi. Even Akito had to look at Juliana with a stunned look, while the quiet Kazu just smirked. Crowler was too busy gloating over his own success to care.

"Synchro Summon Wild Ice Rabbit (8/2700/2400). This cute little guy allows me to destroy all facedown magic/trap cards on the field. And for every on destroyed I draw a card." After Hayley explanation, the ice bunny release an array of blue light that pierced the two face down cards Kasumi had.

Kasumi let out another growl as Hayley drew her two cards. "Attack her Dragon now my Rabbit!" Another blue beam fired from the rabbit and this time connected with the ice dragon with tremendous force. The dragon exploded and the force knocked into Kasumi.

Hayley LP: 750

Niobe/Kasumi LP: 600

A face down card appeared and then "Spell Card, Dian Keto the Cure Master. I now gain 1000 LP and I end my turn."

Hayley LP: 1750

Niobe/Kasumi LP: 600

Kasumi drew her next card, put a monster face down and ended her turn in a instant by switching her monster in defense mode.

The cheering did a complete u-turn as the Hearts started to cheer. "She's making a comeback!' Ziste said excitedly. Hitomi just huffed and turned her head, as Taichi eyes narrowed.

"You better not lose; I'm the only one who going to beat you."

Ryuu looked on the other hand was being held down while yelling "C'mon girl, beat that Heart into the ground! If you can't, then let me do it!" Vega looked to him and went right back to watching the duel.

Zeo face portrayed one of complete worry; he looked over toward to his two dorm mates and sighed. He then noticed something that surprised him. Ms. Joan had vanished, she was no where to be seen. He wondered where she would go but quickly dismissed it.

"I told you, I won't lose to you and I will have you tell me where Zeo is." Hayley drew her next card and activated it "I activate Double Summon, now I can perform two normal summons this turn." I summon these two monsters Wild Eagle Hatchling and Wind Cub.

First appeared a baby eagle appeared with a cracked eggshell on its head (4/1600/1000). The next was a grizzly bear cub surrounded by a breeze (3/1000/800). The amount of monster on the field once again whipped up the Reds into frenzy. Kasumi didn't flinch and didn't seem to worry.

Her face annoyed Hayley and she said "I'm fighting for my friend, who helped me out when I was in trouble. I won't lose to someone like you who fighting for the wrong reasons." Her speech was heard by a few, including a shocked Hitomi and Ziste as well as a smirking Taichi.

"Now, attack her medium my Wild Ice Rabbit!" The rabbit charged up another beam, and it pierced the teal haired woman and the she exploded. The smoke cleared and the only thing in front of Kasumi was a facedown monster "Attack Wild Eagle Hatchling!"

The small bird flew and did a back flip in mid air. It flew with great speed towards the facedown card and cut through it, revealing a blue grizzly bear (4/1400/1000). Then in front of Kasumi was a man wearing a blue veil over his face with a snowflake staff.

"By destroying Mother Grizzly, I can summon Defying Troops of the Ice Barrier (3/1500/800)." stated Kasumi. Hayley cringed at the fact that she couldn't end the duel. She looked on and said "I'll tune my level 3 wind cub to my level 4 Wild Eagle Hatchling!" Once again, the all too familiar light surrounded the small transparent small bird until a huge flash of light revealed a majestic eagle, the symbol of wind on its chest (7/2100/1800).

"I synchro summon Wild Wind Eagle. Now I end my turn" said Hayley. "With my two monsters and Negate Attack facedown, I have everything needed to win."

Kasumi didn't look up but, drew her next card.

"I will not lose to the likes of you; now tell me where my friend is!"

Kasumi still held her head down, seemingly ignoring Hayley's words. She only had two cards in her hand but they were all she needed to win. She looked up and smiled. The smile was completely fake, and it had a hint of sadness. Zeo flinched and put his head down and got up from the dueling arena. He left went through the isle and left.

(Six years ago)

_Two children were sitting on a park bench, looking up at the sky._

"_You're trying to find your brother?"_

"_That's right Kuro-chan! He's nice and caring and really cool!"_

"_Wow, I wish my big bro was like that…"_

_Don't worry Kuro-chan, I bet he'll be your big brother too if you asked nicely. _

"_Really"_

"_Yeah, so will you help me find him?"_

"_Sure, we're family now aren't we? I'll always be there for you and you'll always be there for me right?!"_

"_Really Kuro-chan, is that a promise?"_

"_Of course, and a duelist never goes back on his promises Niobe-chan"_

"_Thanks Kuro-chan!"_

Ryuu was too busy shouting and Vega didn't really care enough to say anything. He got to the stands exit and said "I'm sorry Hayley, Niobe-chan." After that he ran out of the exit, at the same time Kasumi noticed the vacant seat and frowned. "Hide all you want Kuro-chan, you will always be mine" she thought as she turned to her opponent.

"The special ability of my monster allows me to destroy one face-up Water Monster on the field by sacrificing itself. I'll use it to destroy your Wild Ice Rabbit." The veil man charged at the rabbit and grabbed it. Both creatures where covered in ice and then it dissolved. The crowd started a collective "AWWW, POOR BUNNY!"

At the moment, a card from Kasumi's deck exited her duel disk and landed in her hand. "Then I'm allowed to take an Ice Barrier monster from my deck." She added the new card and then glared at Hayley. Her face unflinching and her eyes were full of rage.

This shocked the Wild monster duelist and she took a step back. "Trash, I was going to let you off easy but now I will crush you completely." Kasumi growled with such venom that the first row of kids shivered in fear. The "VII" mark on her shoulder gave off a light glow as the arena began to drop in temperature.

"I activate the spell card Pot of Avarice. I take five monsters (Defying Troops, Medium, Water Reflection, Brionac, and Mother Grizzly) and add them to my deck; I shuffle and draw two cards." After the cards were drawn Kasumi played her next card "Monster Reborn allows me to revive my other Mother Grizzly from my graveyard. Then I summon Feng Shui Master of the Ice Barrier in Attack mode."

The common blue bear appeared and next to it a girl in a blue priest outfit with beads around her waist and arms appeared. A mirror covered her face completely (3/800/1200).

Hayley could see her own breath clearly, and she started to shiver. She looked at her opponent but then gasped at the icy stare that she received. "You don't even know me, how dare you doubt my resolve. For so long I wanted to find the most important people to me and thanks to this power I've find one. And I won't lose him again!"

This got no response from a shivering Hayley, but then she looked on in shock as the girl with the mirror burst into light, surrounding the bear. The light vanished and in the place of the two monsters appeared an ice crystal dragon of immense size. It wings were huge as it stood on its front and hind legs (7/2500/1700).

The worried look on Hayley face did her emotion no justice. She held herself for any amount of warmth she could manage. The glare she received as well as the air were had no such warmth. She looked onto the red-eyed beast and could barely get out "W-w-what is… that…?"

"Gungir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier. His special ability allows me to discard two cards from my hand, and destroy an equal amount of cards on the field." Kasumi stated in a murderous tone, as she discarded a monster card and Umiiraka. The dragon let out a primal screech and both her face down and Wild Wind Eagle froze and broke into a million pieces.

Hayley gaped in horror, the girl before her was deadly serious.

"Now trash, disappear before the ultimate creature of the Ice Barrier. DIRECT ATTACK!"

Kasumi turned around as her dragon delivered a powerful gust of icy wind with a flap of its wings. The attack collided with Hayley, sending her flying off the stage.

Hayley LP: 0

Niobe/Kasumi LP: 600

Kasumi walked out of the arena to a series of gasp that and murmuring. You could hear a rushed panic to check out Hayley to see if she was okay. She looked over to Kaiser who was holding his back. She walked past him without saying a word.

Crowler, who was now regretting his decision looked around frantically and asked "Where is Ms. Joan na no ne?"

* * *

"Yes master, there seems to be more of them here than originally planned."

"How many have you seen?"

"Only two so far, but there may be more."

"…………………………….

"What do I do about them master?"

"Continue to monitor them, if they make any hostile moves. ELIMINATE THEM."

"Yes, Master."

Connection Cut.

A phone was heard ringing, and the person picked it up. "Hello? Oh my! I will be on my way Chancellor."

A familiar orange haired buxom woman ran towards the arena to her new patient. A blue haired duelist who was watching her from behind a tree thought "This isn't good, not good at all.

* * *


	11. Karasu Again

Took a trip to my aunt's house in Georgia for the past month (love family gatherings). If your ever in Seminole County, say hello. They have absolutely no computer there. I kid you not, only the library had some and they were on the other side of the county.

Well enjoy the new chapter. I don't own Yugioh and blah, blah, blah

Chapter 10

Karasu Again, the Truth within the Shadows

* * *

On a small yacht stationary in the water, two people were on the deck. They were a woman of about 20 years and a familiar blond boy. The boy was in swim trunks and the women in a one piece flora blue swimsuit. She had long strawberry blond hair and a pair of scissors in her hand. (If you want a description, she looks like Alexis with strawberry blond hair)

The boy with slicked back yellow hair cried "My fro, my beautiful fro GONE!!" He was looking in a mirror as he slowly wept. The woman behind him let out a grunt; she didn't like the boy complaining about his hair.

Fortress walked onto the deck of the yacht, he was talking on a communication line with someone.

"Yes, I can definitely get that spirit now. The girl is indisposed now, and her protector won't be around her any time soon."

"So, that boy is alive… Kaiser."

"Yeah, and Kasumi seemed to recognize him. We can talk about that later, just be ready at the Bridge Academy pier. That ship we wrecked is still there and it will be the perfect place to set up the meeting."

The conversation was interrupted by the boy, "Stupid Kaiser, can't you just take Kasumi's boat out to sea and meet us here."

Fortresses looked at the boy and then back at the communication device "That is a good idea Karasu." This earned a small roar from Kaiser at the other end; he said in a broken, angry tone "she won't let me use it"

"Probably cause she knows your going to crash it on a rock somewhere" chided in a chuckling Karasu. This earned him a hit in the head by the woman behind him.

"Damn it Kyouryuu, don't hit me because I'm right" screamed Karasu. This resulted in an argument, which Fortress ignored completely. On the other end, Kaiser voiced his astonishment "What is Kyouryuu doing here?"

"Kasumi needs more backup then just you Kaiser, and they've taken an interest in that boy Fortress fought. So we're actually on our way to Bridge Academy right now" stated Kyouryuu in a lecturing tone. This earned laughter from Karasu and another stoic non caring look form Fortress.

"We will meet you there in an hour, and don't be late Kaiser"

The communication line was cut, and Kaiser went off to go do his deeds.

* * *

Crowler let out his huge breath he took after checking on one of his better students. He had just received news that Hayley's condition was not serious at all. He was so nervous that he would be liable for the injury and he didn't want that at all.

"Mamma mia that was a lawsuit waiting to happen Na no ne." he breathed out in relief.

Ms. Joan looked at him and smiled, once again in the nurse's office but this time standing over a Hayley. She was fast asleep on the bed and other than a knot on her head from the landing, she was perfectly fine.

"Mr. Crowler, I don't understand how this could happen. The holograms are not supposed to do this much damage" stated Mr. Gabbiani.

Crowler and Bonaparte flinched at the statement; they had experienced such unbelievable events first hand in Duel Academy. Hell, Marcel was one of those unbelievable events.

'We can worry about that later, now Hayley needs her rest. We can continue to talk about it later. I will stay with my student now, you guys should return to get ready for classes tomorrow" stated the buxom nurse. All agreed and left the room without a second thought.

Ms. Joan on the other hand, examined the sleeping Hayley more closely. She closed the door quickly and stood over Hayley. Her appearance was no longer of a buxom orange head nurse, but of the dark angel in the pink blouse. She gently tapped Hayley on the head. A strange blue light appeared on her forehead; it floated in the air and stopped in front of the angel's face.

Images appeared from within the orb, of Zeo, Kaiser, Karasu and Kasumi. "So there are four of them here so far, and they are after duel spirits" stated the dark angel. "The master will not be pleased with this development."

The blue orb slowly went back to Hayley and Marie went back to the appearance of Ms. Joan. She sensed something behind with dangerous intention, so she turned around to see Wild Panther Cub eyeing her carefully, ready to strike if she did anything to harm her master.

'Don't worry little one, I was just checking up on the girl" she said with an innocent smile. She opened the door and left the occupants of the room alone, she had to inform her master of the new information she gathered.

However what she failed to notice was one of the security guards was quietly watching her and was waiting for an opportunity to strike. He quickly entered the room to see Hayley still asleep. Wild Panther Cub sensed the man's presence and quickly stood between her master and the guard.

"This is perfect; I will complete my mission and get my revenge all in one go." He took out his bag and grabbed the golden duel disk. He strapped it to his arms and said "Trap Card, Shadow Spell!"

Black chains erupted from the ground and ensnared the Panther Cub, cover its mouth so it would not speak. The security guard took off his hat, revealing himself to be none other than Kaiser. His green haired combed over on his head. "Now you will be coming with me little spirit!" The man let out a small chuckle as the creature was dragged into the ground as it let out a quiet cry for help.

This seemed to jolt Hayley out of her sleep, as she woke to see that there was no one in the room.

"Wild Panther Cub, was that you?" She twisted and turned to look for her partner but saw that the room was completely and empty. Her face was littered with concern, she was still a bit groggy but she forced herself up and out of the room. She started to run down the hall, desperately trying to find her partner.

Taichi and Hitomi who was walking to her room looked to see her running in the opposite direction.

'She's still hurt, where the hell is she going?' demanded Taichi in a huff. Hitomi never one to let an opportunity to tease someone go asked in a teasing tone "Are you worried about her Taichi-chan?"

Taichi was taken back by her tone but regained his composure and stated "I can't have that uncouth girl running around getting herself into trouble now can I."

Behind him Harpies' Brother appeared and he whispered something into his ear. Taichi stoic look disappeared in an instant, and he ran toward the direction Hayley flew off.

"Hitomi stay in the nurse's office and wait until I come back, okay!" he yelled when he was out of sight.

"Like I have a choice in the matter…" she sighed and stood in front of the nurse's office. "I don't even like that girl *sigh*, so why am I looking after her room?" She opened the door and looked inside the room. She walked around and looked over to see something on the floor. Hitomi went to go pick it up but all of a sudden, a hand grabbed her shoulder and forced her off the ground

The person who grabbed her held one hand over her mouth and the other held onto the arm. Hitomi panicked a bit until she recognized a familiar defining trait of her attacker. She nodded slowly and the attacker let go of her. She turned around to look at her attacker and smiled as tears started to slowly fall from her eyes. The attacker smiled and waved to her with his gloved hand.

"Is that you... Zeo"

* * *

Kaiser was now running at full speed toward the docks; he looked up to the boat to see two figures standing in front of him. One was off Kyouryuu, wearing a long green blazer with a club outfit on. The other was of Karasu, with now slicked back yellow hair. He wasn't wearing a blazer just a vest and a Bridge Academy faculty hat.

Kaiser looked on and as soon as he looked at Karasu, held back a laugh. This immediately got noticed by Karasu and he said "Like you can talk with that crappy comb over."

Both people stared at each other while Kyouryuu just sighed. "We are also going to go undercover. The boss seems to think that we need a firm grasp of this academy before those creatures make their move. So this spirit you brought us better be quite powerful."

Kaiser nodded and took back out his golden duel disk. On it were the cards Wild Panther Cub and Shadow Spell. Kyouryuu looked on not impressed but this got a gasp from the blond. "Isn't that the spirit that belonged to the girl who whooped you?"

Kyouryuu took note of this and asked "Is this true Kaiser, you lost not only to that boy but this girl as well?" Kaiser flinched, he didn't like where this conversation was leading. "Don't worry about that girl. Kasumi took care of her!"

This earned a grin from Karasu, "So you mean to tell me you let Kasumi beat her and then while she was down, you kicked her and stole the spirit. I'm losing more and more respect for you old man by the minute…"

That statement set off a shouting match that Kyouryuu knew would last for awhile. She decided the best course of action now would be to find the boy Zeo, who Fortress defeated. She left the two arguing people and went to find Kasumi.

* * *

She had just left the main building and she had combed over almost everywhere in the academy.

Hayley had just about given up on finding her partner but then heard a shouting match coming from the pier. She ran as fast as he legs could carry her down the road and towards the pier. She was panting heavily and she still was a little groggy from her headache. The two people in front of her finally stopped arguing when they noticed her presence.

"Kaiser, give me back my partner." Hayley said in an annoyed tone. Kaiser laughed at this and said "You have to beat me in a duel first girl, but you don't have your deck do you?"

Hayley looked at him puzzled until she looked to see that she left her duel disk in her room. This got a chuckle from Karasu "I bet your happy aren't you Kaiser, she won't beat you twice now."

Kaiser looked at Karasu angrily but quickly dismissed it. "No one is around to save you now girl, I will finish the job that Kasumi should have." He prepped the gold duel disk and said "Now my…"

He trailed off when a figure flew by him at amazing speeds; he didn't even have time to react. He looked up to see Harpies' Brother hovering over him holding a card in his hand.

Karasu just fell over laughing while Kaiser was confused to what card it had. He then let out a loud yelp when he saw that Wild Panther Cub was gone.

"I was hoping to run into you people again, but I didn't think it would be this soon" stated a familiar voice. Taichi appeared from the other side of pier walking towards them with a grin. Harpies' Brother handed the card to Hayley while it stood before her in a defensive stance.

Kaiser was now livid but was stopped by Karasu. "You're one of the people that was on the boat. If you want a duel, I'll give it to you."

Taichi looked on with a grin on his face "Perfect, I'll get my answers about you guys right now!" Hayley eyes widened, she got up and yelled "Don't be stupid Taichi; this has nothing to do with you! I don't want to lose another friend to this people."

Taichi was shocked to hear the word friend coming from Hayley but he turned to her and said "they took away a potential rival in Zeo, and I have to make them pay for lowering my competition at this school."

Karasu chuckled. He took Kaiser golden duel disk and said "Sit tight moron, this won't take to long." Kaiser was going to protest but he then felt his back starting to burn again. The "X" on his back was given off a small glow and he looked over to see Karasu with a sadistic smile across his face.

"I'm a fair person, so let us make a wager. If I win I get that girl's and your spirits"

"Fine then, if I win you tell me everything about your organization and what they are after."

Kaiser and Hayley protested, but both duelist readied there duel and disk and nodded their heads.

Taichi LP: 4000

Karasu LP: 4000

"I'll go first, I draw!" stated Taichi. He looked over his hand and nodded, his strategy would already work. "I place one monster in defense mode, and one card face down. Turn end" As a two facedown cards appeared on Taichi's field, Karasu drew his next card.

Karasu looked at it and said "I'll show you a real first move; I summon Blackwing-Sirocco of Dawn in attack mode." A humanoid blackbird with huge black wings and a battle vest appeared on his side of the field (5/2000/900). "He can be summoned without a tribute if I have no monsters on the field."

Taichi looked on but Karasu wasn't finished "I will now special summon Blackwing-Bora of the Spear and Blackwing- Gale of Hurricane." A humanoid red headed bird with a black joust appeared on Karasu's side of the field (4/1700/800) and a small bluebird appeared on Karasu's side of the field next to Blast (3/1300/400).

"Both have the effect of being special summoned from my hand if a Blackwing monster is on my field."

Kaiser and Hayley looked on in shock on how he swarmed the field so quickly. Taichi only looked on, not planning on showing any kind of weakness.

"I activate Sirocco of Dawn special ability, by negating the attacks of my other Blackwings; I can increase the ATK power of one Blackwing by the total of the others. Now Blackwing-Bora of Spear's ATK points will increase (4/1700+3300/800) and he is the only one allowed to attack."

Taichi once again kept of his calm face, unmoved by the monsters increase power. Karasu not liking Taichi calm appearance continues "Since I have three Blackwings, I can activate this card from my hand Delta Crow - Anti Reverse!"

The three birds on the field formed spun around together, forming a giant tornado. The tornado seemed to suck in Taichi's facedown trap card and it blew up within the tornado. The force of the explosion sent shockwaves, pushing back Taichi and Hayley.

The three birds went back to there original position and Karasu continued. "That card destroys all facedown trap or magic cards, now attack Bora of the Spear, stab his facedown card." The spear holding birdman flew with great speed as it stab Taichi's card, revealing another bird but this one yellow with some sort of armor (4/1600/1600). "Oops I forgot to mention, the ability of Bora is that he can do piercing damage to you when he attacks a facedown monster."

Taichi face widened in horror as Bora spear was ran through his body. His eyes widened from the pain and he fell to one knee. "Birdface allows me to take one Harpie Lady card from my deck and add it to my hand, so I take Cyber Harpie."

Taichi LP: 600

Karasu LP: 4000

Hayley looked on in horror as Kaiser just huffed to himself "Show off." Taichi struggled to stand up. He looked at Karasu and asked "Why does this hurt so much?"

"I'll tell you if you are that curious about it" stated Karasu. Both Taichi and Hayley looked at him for answer.

"These duel disks are mediums, they increase the ability that we have to create a space that allows for the materialization of duel monsters cards and their effects."

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" screamed Hayley but Taichi remembered the ship and then right now with the spear. "How do they do it?" was all he said.

"Simple, the disk uses an particular energy source that also is able to materialize. We were already given the power to materialize duel monster and this duel disk amplifies it."

Taichi took all this in, waiting for a clearer explanation.

"*sigh* We can create the real effects by ourselves but this duel disk increases its power. The stronger the duelist, the better they can utilize the power source and the stronger the effects. Kaiser sucks so he needs the duel disk at all time to help him materialize the effects but stronger duelist like me only need this symbol."

Karasu stated pointing to his head. It was cover before by the afro but now you can clearly see "VIII" tattoo on the side of his forehead. Hayley gasped as she recognized that Niobe had a similar symbol on her shoulder.

"This symbol was created from the power source, and allows us to do such things."

"I don't understand; then what is the power source… it can't be?" Taichi had a look of complete horror over his face. He finally figured it out, why they would came here and why they were after Wild Panther Cub and why he made the stipulation in the duel.

"You're pretty smart, that's right we use living duel monsters spirits are the energy source for these powers. AND AFTER I BEAT YOU, HER CAT AND YOU PIGEON WILL ALSO BECOME ONE!"

Hayley looked on, the astonishment on her face evident. Taichi on the other hand regained his composure and said "That will only work if you win, I gave you a free shot and now it's my turn."

* * *

Next Chapter- 6/10/09

Unraveling Truth- Sky Battle Harpies vs. Blackwings


End file.
